Act on your emotions
by couragechild
Summary: A.C 202. A lot has changed since he met her. Heero Yuy being in head of security of the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, tries to adapt to a world of peace. But in order to do that he must do one thing: act on his emotions...
1. Chapter 1

_I was thinking of writing this story a lot time ago. I love anime. I love a lot Gundam series specifically Gundam Wing and my favorite character is of course Heero. I don't think myself as an expert of Gundam Wing series but I will try a shot and do my best so you will read a story with a nice plot._

 _Please enjoy the 1st chapter and I will be waiting for your reviews and opinion._

 _ **A.C 202**_

It was still dark outside. The lights of the room were turned off; the only light in the room came from the street lamps outside. The occupier of the room was laying at bed. Heero Yuy, awake at this hour was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as he was laying under the covers.

Seven years... It had been already seven years since the end of Eve wars... but even now that they were leaving in days of peace those times still clouded his mind.

He closed his eyes.

It seemed that his mind was sometimes playing games with him. He was going back and remembering all the facts that had happened the last few years and how his life had changed so far.

Back then he was lost.. He was a soldier without past. Without future. His only aim and purpose of living was to be a part of Operation Meteor, serve the colonies and die in the war. As a soldier... As they trained him to be... When he was 16, and he was fighting, piloting Wing Zero, he never thought that he would survive the war. His life had always been involved with missions and his training meant death for anyone who discovered his missions.

Anyone. Except _her_.

Relena...

"Relena..." Her name escaped his lips and Heero opened his eyes.

He lay perfectly still at bed staring at the ceiling and trying to make his mind stop playing these games and let himself rest.

With no success of course.

She was attached to his past. To his life and actions. They were both 16 when they came across during Eve Wars. After losing her step father, representative Darlian, Relena took an active role during the Eve Wars. She was the reason that people believed in her and gave them a new purpose in their life. She stopped the war and with her speech and her actions she made them realize that war between Earth and the colonies had to come to an end. She was the reason that now Earth and colonies live days of total pacifism. She was the reason that people find a new purpose in life. She was the reason that he had a new purpose in life. An end goal.

Heero knew that. He had realized that as time passed. He knew that he would always need an end goal to keep living.

He had once thought of Relena as a mission. As an obstacle which when they were in St Gabriel's academy, learnt about him and his missions and she had to be eliminated. But that changed quickly. For him Relena was the purest thing he could ever think and she was someone who could lay his life down. She became his end goal.

So now, seven years after the Eve Wars, Heero Yuy former Gundam Pilot 01, worked for the Preventers. A special agent and head of Vice Foreign Minister's security.

He was dedicated to her. Her kidnapping and the incidence with Maremeia Khushrenada, Treize's unknown daughter, who kidnapped Relena, planning to use her to create a sense of familiarity for people, was like a trigger for him. A day after Relena's kidnapping, Maremeia declared her intention to take back the Earth Sphere by force and commenced her invasion. Him and the other gundam pilots managed to destroy all of Maremeia's forces without taking a single soldier's life. Relena managed to convince Maremeia of her foolishness and that she had become a pawn of Dekim Barton, the real mastermind behind the invasion.

Relena was in danger and Dekim attempted to shoot her for her beliefs but still she didn't stand back. She was willing to die for her beliefs.

After this incident, Une offered him a job in the Preventers. And here he was now.

He accepted this job because he wanted to protect what she had created, a better world for everybody and of course at last.. _Her_. He knew that she was worth it. She was someone who was worth protecting and dying for.

But deep down he knew that it was not only her beliefs and what she was representing for the world. It was something _more_. Deep down he knew that he cared about her. He did. She was attached and was a part of his past. He knew that if even everything happened to her he would never forgive himself. Ever...

 _" You are a strong person Heero. Strong and you have a good and kind soul. Let me worry about you."_ These were Relena's words at him during the war. He didn't know what to say at her, then. He didn't know what to say at her even now. Before her, he didn't care if he died on a mission. He knew that no one would care if he was dead. He wouldn't be missed by anybody.

But that changed when she came to his life. She did. She cared for his well being and was worried when he was away in some mission that Une was assigning him for the Preventers. He could never understand how such a pure and innocent woman like her could worry and care about such a man like him. A machine. A murderer. He had shed so much blood during the war killing so many and innocent lives. At a very young age he accidentally caused the death of a lot of people including a young girl and her dog who gave him a flower. That little girl with her dog was the beginning of guilt, sadness and... anger. He was angry with himself.

He continued thinking that all these years that he was working with Preventers but still he couldn't find an answer to that. Relena knew so much about them, the famous gundam pilots, what they did, what _he_ did but still she...

" _You have also suffered from the war Heero. You have to forgive yourself or else you will never find peace." Some of Duo's words. "We all have our demons. You, me, Wufei, Trowa even Quatre. We made mistakes. That's a fact. But the war is over. We came out of this alive._ _ **You**_ _are alive buddy. Enjoy it! Stop blaming yourself of what happened. We all have blood in our hands. But back then in Libra you saved Earth. You have this.. this gift and make the impossible possible. Stop looking back and live. It's not easy... I know and I don't want you to forget it. It happened. It's a part of our past, of what we were but I am sure that there are reasons out there that worth living for. Luckily, I met Hilde and having her is a...a bless. This... transition would be hard without her."_

Heero had to admit that these words were the wisest that he had heard coming out of Duo's mouth.

Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot 02, the God of Death as he was known back in war. He is another person who besides Relena is somehow close to Heero. Actually, Heero thought it a couple of times and realized that Duo and Relena were two people who met during war and should have been dead according to his training... Instead he had developed some kind relationship of friendship with the former Deathscythe pilot after war. And with the other pilots. War united them as they had the same purpose but they were not only comrades anymore.

Duo was living now with Hilde and was also working part time with Preventers. Une also assigned him in some missions and he sometimes was assigned in Relena's security. Heero had to admit that the braided man was good at his job but he was a disaster. He was talking and making jokes that Heero didn't catch and pretty often he was teasing him about his relationship with Relena. Among the five pilots, Duo is the funniest and more talkative and he likes making jokes. Despite being annoying, he was a funny guy and you couldn't suspect about his past and that he was also a former Gundam Pilot.

He was also good at his job and Une had assigned him close to Heero in some missions.

Relena also loved it when Duo was coming in Earth and was working in her security. He was telling her many jokes and he made her smile a lot. From his perspective, Duo also liked Relena and he knew the woman's interest about his friend. That was another reason that Duo was teasing Heero about his relationship with Relena.

" _Think about it. Hilde helped me a lot and I would be lost without her. Relena found you then in that beach. She saw your face, learnt who you were, about your missions. You swore to kill her but you never did it. During the war she followed you for God shake... That woman she sure likes you buddy. Maybe Princess can... help you find your way."_

He rolled on to his side as this memory played at his mind.

That man... Most of what the braided pilot said usually required a threat to shut him up... But Duo seemed he had used of Heero's threats and stares and didn't mind. He kept talking and giving 'romantic' advices.

He was getting out of topic... And it seemed that he couldn't get any sleep now.

He sat up at bed and turned and looked at the time at the digital clock that was in the small bedside table... _5:00 a.m._

Deciding that he would not get any sleep he decided to get up. The alarm was going to ring soon so there was no point of just lying there, tossing and turning around in the twin bed in his apartment, fighting with his mind. So many thoughts, questions and worries plagued his mind since he lay at bed last night.

Trying to understand where all these thoughts came from, he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the light and looked himself at the mirror. In the age of 24, his bangs still hung over his blue Prussian eyes with the lines in his temples becoming more prominent. Under his Prussian blue eyes small circles were making his appearance, evidence of his lack of sleep. But he didn't mind it. With a cup of coffee he would be okay.

Since he still had time to prepare and go to work he decided that he could go for a run. It was still early. Running was not only a way to keep himself in shape. It gave him the opportunity to gather his thoughts and calm his nerves.

With quick moves, he got out of the bathroom and he changed to a pair of sweat pants and a black t shirt. Almost dressed he moved downstairs to the living room. He put on a jacket and his shoes, grabbed his keys and locked the door of his house on his way out.

Working with the Preventers and being at Relena's security he knew that he should stay close to the Headquarters. The Preventers at first provided him a small apartment as they were doing with all staff and agents but as soon as he saved some money he bought a small house in the suburbs of Brussels. It was a small house, away of the city center and attention of people. There were still other houses around there but still it was quite and close to a permanent residence as this was the first time that he lived so long in one place. But the most important thing about this house was that: he was close to _her_...

As Heero closed the door behind him he looked at his watch again: 5:20 a.m.

The lamps in the street were the only source of light as the sun hadn't risen yet. The wind blew in from the north, across the road and rows of trees that surrounded Heero's house. It was a chilly morning. Looking up at the sky he saw no clouds. It seemed it was going to be a sunny day. They were in the mid of March, beginning of spring but the rains were quite often in Brussels. Heero had gotten used to them and they were never an obstacle for him.

He looked around to observe his surroundings. Besides his house, there were other houses around, luckily not close enough to his which he liked it because he had his privacy. Each house, built from brick, was in some distance from the others. There were trees and bushes and some of the houses had a wooden or a concrete fence. It was like living in a small neighborhood. He had never imagined that he would ever live in such place. He was still trying to adapt and live in a world of peace but it was a good start. Some of his neighborhoods knew him and they had even exchanged some words every now and then. Soon they realized that the young man was living alone there and that he was not so talkative or social enough. They respected his privacy and Heero appreciated that.

Seeing no signs of other people in the street, Heero started with a low pace. He took the corner around his house and kept running with the same pace for a few more minutes. Seeing a slight amount of light coming from the horizon he hypothesized that the sun was about to rise. He changed his route and stepped out of the road running in the fields, towards a small uphill that he knew it was close by. He knew from that location the view would be breathtaking...

Heero arrived in the top of the hill just in time as the first rays of the sun made their appearance in the horizon. He stopped right there... The view was breathtaking. This moment was unique and he wanted to remember it. Although he had witnessed other sunrises while he was running pretty early in the morning he felt that each sunrise was different. Every new sunrise was hiding something different. It was magical...

He closed his eyes and let the sun cascade him with his rays as the whole sun appeared from the east. He felt so calm right now. All the thoughts that had kept him awake most of the night were gone.. There was nothing to trouble him.

He opened his eyes again as the wind blew in from the north, across the fields and rows of trees that surrounded the area, messing his hair. Despite the sun edging over the horizon to the east, casting back shadows and colorings in the fields, the wind still carried the last traces of a cold night.

He didn't know how long he stayed up there. Staring away in the horizon memorizing the moment...

If it wasn't the intensity and the warmth of the sun rays he would have forgotten the time and how many things he still had to do.

He checked his watch again. 6:45 a.m...

He was running late.

He started running down the hill, retraced his steps past the trees and came onto the road again. The lights from the lamps were off and the newspaper vendor with loads of paper on their motorcycles were making their rounds. Heero ran with a low pace towards his house. On his way he saw that some people were already on their way to work. Some were in their cars, some in their motorcycles. Turning left in the corner he spotted the fence of his house.

With big strides he crossed the small yard of the house, unlocked the door and got inside.

He took of his jacket and his t shirt placing them in a chair in the living room. Wearing only his sweat pants he sat in the couch to check his e mail before getting in the shower. He opened his e mail and the name **Duo** first appeared in the file of unread. Curious to see what the braided man wanted he opened his message first.

 _Hey buddy!_

 _Jeez you are sure no man of communication. Okay I admit sometimes I irritate you with my jokes but is it so bad that now you want even answer my calls? Where is your mobile phone? I called you 3 times to tell you that I will be in your house around 7:30. Hope I will not be interrupting anything._

 _See you in a few minutes._

 _Duo_

Heero read the message again. 7:30...? He checked the time again. 7:05. He had 25 minutes to have a shower and get dressed. And what was that about his mobile phone? Duo had called 3 times? Then he remembered that he had gone running without taking his phone with him. Going back in his bedroom, he saw blue light in the bedtable. It was from his mobile phone. Indeed when he checked the screen the name _Duo_ appeared. He had called him as he told him in his message.

Without wanting to be late, he stripped off his pants and boxers and got into the shower, turning on hot water and letting it run over his body, smoothing his senses and his thoughts. Knowing that Duo would arrive any minute he quickly finished the shower and got out to prepare himself.

He was already dressed in a pair of black pants and was ready to wear a black shirt when the doorbell rang.

He took a moment to consider who would be as Duo never bothered to use the doorbell. The doorbell rang again. Whoever was on his door, Duo or someone seemed to be in hurry. He started pulling on his t shirt as he made his way downstairs towards the front door. He reached for the doorknob and when he opened the door he came in face with a braided man.

"Well.. finally! Jeez buddy! What took you so long to open the door?"

"Hn."

"People say good morning at this hour.." but he stopped his phrase in the middle when he saw Heero glaring at him. "Oh forget it! Will you let me inside? It's rude to keep your guests in the front door! Plus It's cold outside!"

Heero stepped aside to let the braided man step inside the house. Duo closed his door behind him.

"I don't remember inviting you so you are not my guest," said Heero with his monotone voice. Duo used to his friend's behaviour ignored his comment.

"Yeah.. yeah always the friendly one. So.. What's wrong with your mobile phone? I called you 3 times and you didn't reply to my e-mail also."

"I saw your message late."

"Wait a minute." Duo stopped for a little bit. He inspected the room and also Heero who was in his pants and a shirt only. "You are not even ready! You are late.. It's not you."

"Hn."

"Did _'we'_ have fun last night? The... _princess_?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Heero without looking at him.

"Jeez... you are sure slow regarding this domain. Anyway... I thought you would be ready. Une is waiting for us in her office at 9 a.m. That's why I came to pick you up and go at Preventers HQ. We must not be late."

"That's something I have never heard from you. Worrying for being late."

"What..? Oh come on. You have no faith at me at all?" Heero had put on his Preventer jacket and turned to face Duo. His expression was enough for Duo to get a reply. "Pfff. You are unbelievable, you know that? You know me how many...? Seven eight years, fought together in Eve Wars and still no faith at me. If I knew better I would be hurt by your words. Not trusting your comrades."

At words 'comrades' and 'Eve wars' Heero stiffened a little bit but tried not to be noticed by Duo but with no success. "What's wrong?"

' _Damn_ '. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You were okay. I mean.. your usual cold self and just know you seem a little bit discomfort. Something happened?"

"No."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, Duo I know. But there is nothing to talk about." Heero secured his gun trying to avoid to look directly to Duo. Some years ago he could hide his feelings with completely success and the other people thought that he was some kind of robot which was only performing but not expressing emotions.

 _The perfect soldier_... He hated this code. But during war being more logical and not be guided by his emotions and feelings was a way of completing his missions with success. All of them. Well.. all but one. Everything changed since she met _her_.

Now after seven years of no running and not hiding in the shadows, after socializing and having close people who was calling them friends he had changed. He could tell.

"Ready. Let's go." Heero full dressed, he took his badge, sunglasses and started for the door. Duo walked behind him and both exited the house.

"And now you are changing the subject."

Heero heard him but didn't reply back.

They both stepped inside Heero's car: Heero in the driving seat and Duo next to him.

When they were both inside, Heero started the engine and they took the road for the HQ.

"Did you fight with Relena?"

"No."

"So if it's not a couple fight, what's wrong?"

"For another time there is nothing between Relena and me."

"Yeah right... Whatever you say. Act on your emotions... You said that during the Eve Wars. Just follow your own advice."

 _'Act on your emotions.'_ He remembered the day when he told that to Trowa. He could do that.. He could... Couldn't he? but still... what were his emotions after all?

It seems that it was going to be a long drive until the HQ of Preventers.


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd chapter is finally here. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Driving to the HQ with Duo, Heero knew that it was going to be a pain in the ass. The braided man didn't stop talking the whole time while he was trying to ignore him as much as he could. Ignoring Duo's remarks wasn't the best strategy as the man was stubborn and if something had stuck in his mind he wouldn't drop it easily but Heero wasn't in the mood for chit chat this early in the morning while he was trying to concentrate on the road and be on Une's office in time. Well, chit chat wasn't Heero's favorite part. Especially if the other person was Duo. He really envied Hilde for her patience and how she could deal with this man. He could easily get you frustrated; specifically when he was insisting and he was talking for the one matter that Heero didn't want to talk about it. _Especially_ with Duo.

When it was coming to Relena, Duo was also making fun of Heero and was always insisting that the girl was so in love with him. But for Duo it was the same with Heero. Even if the latter one was denied it all the time.

"So you still don't want to tell me about it?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Really now? Seven years... She followed you in the war. When I told you that Relena was in Libra you went there to save her without second thoughts. When she was kidnapped from Maremeia didn't you go after her again? And now head of her security?! I think it's quite obvious for those who know _your_ history."

"I don't think these are relevant", replied Heero who was on the wheel and didn't show any reaction in Duo's remarks. "After Maremeia's incident, Une came and asked me to be in Relena's security. She means a lot to the world. She put an end to the war. That's final."

"She's important to you also and stop denying that. And not because she brought peace and all these craps you say all the time."

Heero still didn't show any reaction in Duo's remarks and didn't even bother to correct him. He kept ignoring him with the thought that the braided man would drop the subject -even better stop talking at all.

He wasn't lucky today.

"You stayed here because of her. You have never stayed in a place so long before. It's nice having a home right? Especially if you are surrounded by people closed to you. Having someone to love, be loved in return..."

"People like me don't know what love is. The only thing they know is how to fight..."

"Heero buddy that's not.."

"That's the only thing that I know how to do it right. What I am good for. That's why I am here. Protecting Relena. Protecting what she made so far. Protecting her dream."

"Every man has the right to love and be loved in return. You are no different than others in that matter. And luckily... Princess is the right person for you."

"I am not the right one for her. She deserves someone better, someone..."

"Yeah yeah... always the same answer. Someone better to look after her. Take care of her. A rich, diplomat for her cycles, who will have the same ideas with her and she will be happy with... Blah blah..."

"Hn."

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?"

"Hn."

"So know you will only reply like that and give your usual glare. Am I supposed to be afraid of you?"

"You should. I haven't changed much since wars."

"Really...? Do you want an answer to that last comment of yours?" Heero was still looking in the road trying to avoid him so he would drop of the subject. No. Two could play the game so he continued talking. "But if I remember correctly you have promised to someone that you won't kill again. You don't want to break your promise to this woman. You don't want to hurt a woman's feeling. Besides Princess will be mad at you and pretty hurt!"

"Ι can make an exception. Wufei will be glad also."

"Ouch! Was that supposed to hurt because if you are sarcastic you are..."

"I don't understand why you want to do this conversation. We are in an end point."

"We are not in an end point. You are stubborn enough to admit it. And what is more you have to make peace with your past. And stop assuming things about the others. Relena is a grown woman and can decide on her own. She knows what she wants and what not. And those people you described me before they are not her type."

"You know her type?"

"Of course I know. A crazy guy gone after missions and kicks the ass of bad guys. Always in action and taking after bombs and all these regular stuff you know..."

Still no reply from Heero.

Duo started to go impatient. Dealing with Heero about love matters was pain in the ass. He would prefer to grab his gundam and go into war zone again than trying to persuade Heero to open up and do something that he should have done it years ago. But he was insisting cause he knew that his friend needed a push in this matter. Heero didn't have anyone to worry and care about him before.

But this was before he met Relena.

This woman had changed him even if Heero was claiming the opposite. Everyone had seen that the Perfect Soldier had found his match and were waiting to see what is going to happen in the end. Duo had confessed to Hilde once that he felt like he was watching some kind of soap opera where the leading actors were dancing around each other but not getting to the serious point. It was almost the same with them. Especially with Heero because Duo knew that it wasn't the same with Relena. She was more open and talkative than Heero and you could understand how she felt about the Perfect Soldier. Her actions during wars had spoken for herself but then Duo thought that it might be only a girly crash but it didn't change with the passing of years. Even if Heero accepted his feelings and went to talk to Relena, Duo was sure that the woman wouldn't hesitate at all. For Duo Relena had much patience with his friend and he was envying her for that. So that led to the conclusion that the problem here was Heero: that's why he was starting to make these conversations to see the reaction of his friend and hear his answers about certain matters. But he was coming to an end point. Heero was like rocks and each time he was starting a conversation about the "Relena thing" he felt like a ship falling on rocks.

Damn this man he could drive him crazy.

"I really wonder how Relena deals with you every day."

" Hn. Funny. I wonder the same thing about Hilde."

" Okay I give up on you. I will stop dealing with your love life."

" I never asked you to do it."

" Now you become mean."

" You started it."

"Well it would be much easier if you weren't so stubborn and admitting your feelings."

"Hn."

"You have nothing to say?''

''No.''

''Okay be that way. But don't come for my pal when your Princess find someone else. She won't be waiting any longer for you.''

Heero was distracted by the last comment of Duo but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to draw Duo's attention so he kept ignoring him.

Luckily the rest way of their drive to the Preventers HQ was quiet and the two seemed caught up in their own thoughts. At least Heero was. Due to Duo's last comment about Relena. Actually Heero felt a strange feeling in his stomach but he decided to ignore it.

It wasn't his job after all. She could have whoever she wanted. He was only her chief of security and nothing else.

There was nothing going on between him and Relena.

Or maybe there was...?

He wasn't completely sure about that...

* * *

The same time in another location close to Brussels, a young blonde female was checking herself in the body mirror of her bedroom.

Clad in a blue attire she fixed her hair and prepared herself for the day.

It was close 8 in the morning and Relena Darlian walked out of her room and headed with a quick pace downstairs. She had a meeting at 9:30 and didn't want to be late.

Being the Vice Foreign Minister between Earth and Colonies was stressful and many matters needed her attention. She had spent a lot of nights reading and signing reports, travelling in space and giving speeches or having meetings with other diplomats.

Yes, life for Relena was demanding. It was not a regular's young woman life but Relena never complained about that. She liked her job and even more liked that finally they were living in a world without war. In the aftermath of the Eve Wars most of the weapons and mobile suits were destroyed and Relena became Vice Foreign Minister. She had become the youngest diplomat in history and still her only dream and aim is to retain the peace.

Relena walked down the hall and then took the small corridor to her right where the stairs were. Pagan was already waiting for her in the bottom of the stairs. The sweet butler always loyal to her all these years, addressed her with a smile.

"Good morning Pagan!"

"Good morning Ms Relena! Breakfast is ready! Did you sleep well?"

Relena smiled at the old man's concern. 'Always so thoughtful.' "Yes, my dear Pagan. I will have breakfast quickly and I must leave. I have a meeting at 9:30 in the Bureau and I can't miss it."

"Very well Ms Relena. I will go and ask to prepare the car. The officer of your security will accompany you also. "

"Heero is not here?" asked Relena. Pagan knew Heero since the war and was always addressing him Mr Yuy. From his sayings Relena realized that Heero wasn't her escort today.

"I haven't seen Mr Yuy today little Ms. I think he's not on duty today."

Relena was a little bit disappointed to hear that but she didn't want to show it.

"Oh. Then I must have been mistaken and saw the schedule of another day."

Relena headed to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast and coffee as Pagan went to prepare the car for her.

Pagan knew the interest of Relena to this boy. Well not boy anymore- a handsome young _man._ He was with Relena when she followed Heero in the war. At first, he didn't understand her willingness and obsession with that man but when he met him in the Sanc Kingdom he could understand why.

Despite of his coldness and his seriousness, for Pagan Heero was kind, protective with Relena, he was strong and he wasn't giving up easily. These last things reminded him of Relena. They were alike in many things without knowing. But the most important thing: they had the same purpose in their lives: to maintain and protect peace. Something that they had both worked so hard.

* * *

Relena had finished her breakfast quickly and when Pagan returned to the kitchen she had already drank her coffee. She moved to her office to gather some important documents she wanted to take with her for the meeting and then she headed outside to get inside the car.

These she saw the young officer that Pagan was referring at before. It was a brown haired woman close to 23 and she had big chocolate eyes. She knew that the young officer was recruited and trained by Wufei. She looked small and due to that none would expect her abilities but once Relena witnessed part of their training and she was amazed by the young's woman abilities. Plus agent Alicia Davis was talkative, funny and her company was amusing. She also was professional when it needed and that was another reason that Relena liked about this woman.

"Good morning Vice Minister. It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Good morning agent Davis. It is actually a pretty good morning. Too sunny!"

The young officer smiled. She wasn't working a long time with Relena Darlian but as soon as she met her she liked her a lot.

She was exactly as the reporters were describing her. A dynamic woman who was smiling most of the times, her speeches were keeping you there and she was too committed to her job. She was also smart and beautiful and Agent Davis always wondered how a woman like Relena Darlian was still single. She knew that her free time was limitless due to her busy schedule but still the young diplomat was beautiful and she was always attending galas with other diplomats and politicians. Thinking that the personal and love life of her employee was not her business agent Davis addressed Relena again.

"Are you ready to go Vice Foreign Minister? The car is ready."

Both women got inside with the young officer following Relena.

As soon as they were both inside, the driver started the car for the Preventers HQ.

Most of the ride was quite and Relena had some time to kill. She started looking at the papers she had in the briefcase but soon she lost the interest and looked outside from the window as the car had taken the main road.

Now 7 years after the Eve Wars Relena had been elected Vice Foreign Minister for a second time and she kept living in her mansion in the outskirts of Brussels. Knowing that her duties were demanding she decided to stay there and being close to the her office and Preventers HQ.

Preventers, the top secret intelligence organization, formed by Earth Sphere Unified Nation after the end of Eve Wars, have as only aim the preservation of peace and prevention of conflicts or terrorist activities.

Lady Une had joined and become Commander of the Preventers. In order to retain peace and protect Relena, Commander Une had recruited a lot of people who wanted to be a part of the new Era. Some of them were old soldiers of Oz. At first there were many objections regarding this but the ESUN president, Relena and some other diplomats agreed that these people wanted change. They couldn't charge them and accuse them for mistakes of the past. War was finally over and many people wanted peace.

The gundam pilots also joined the Preventers -well at least three of them- but their identity still remained hidden. Wufei Chang joined the Preventers immediately after the end of war. He was working in the Intelligence department together with Agent Sally Po.

A few months later Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell also joined. Duo was hired part time because he lived and had the shop with Hilde in L1. So if they need him in some missions they just called him and he was attending.

And then it was Heero Yuy.

 _Heero..._

She loves that name; also the man who carries that name.

He had kept her awake many nights. Those Prussian eyes had captivated her from the first time she met him at the beach. They kept so intensity and passion in them. Sometimes she thought she was crazy. When she was discussing these things with Hilde or Dorothy those women were keep saying that only hardness and cold could see in the eyes of the ex gundam pilot. But Relena knew that there was more...

She had faced it once. When Heero and her were in Libra it was something in his eyes that Relena had memorized it. That soft and kind gaze when Heero looked at her. Everybody were addressing him the Perfect Soldier, the stoic man with no feelings but Relena knew that they were all wrong. She knew that Heero was one of the kindest people he had ever met. She had seen it in his eyes that day in Libra when he looked at her and told her to stay alive and let him fight in order to protect her and peace...

 _Protect her..._

That was what Heero has been doing it all these years. He stayed in Brussels, joined the Preventers and soon after due to his training and experience he became chief of her security team. Due to her busy schedule he was following her in most of her trips and speeches unless he had a mission. The last few years they spent more and more time together and she finds it difficult to get him out of her mind.

She liked it a lot when Heero was with her. She felt stronger and that she could face any difficulty.

He was her strength. At Libra she confessed at him that she admired him and he was a strong person but he told her that she was always stronger than him. She didn't believe him then. Not even now.

He was her strength.

Perhaps something more... Something that Heero would never understand.

As years passed and they were becoming closer, Relena was wondering more of Heero's reasons to stay in Earth. She was always telling herself that she shouldn't have many expectations. He stayed and joined the Preventers to be close to her because of her reputation, of what she meant for the world. To protect her. Only that. That was his job after all.

It was not for her...

But another part of her told her that it had to be something more. Deep down she wanted to be something more. She wanted him to stay not only for ESUN and her reputation as VFM; but because of her... She wanted him to look at her more as woman and less as a politician who needed his services.

He wanted his services but maybe in another domain!

She blushed thinking about it... She had realized that the last months her thoughts about her and Heero had started becoming a little inappropriate. She longed for him more. She enjoyed having him here, so close to her. She enjoyed his company when he was on duty and he was staying in her mansion at nights, when he was accompanying her in her trips in Space.

And when he was away in missions she was a little bit moody. She felt lonely at nights when she was watching movies or reading reports for her job and then another agent than Heero was coming to check on her. She missed his company terribly and she was also terrified that something will happen and he will never come back from the mission. She was afraid that one day he would disappear without telling anything and or even worst he would be killed during duty.

That was the worst fear of Relena Darlian. That one day she had to go on and live without him...

She didn't want that. She knew that sometimes she was becoming completely selfish of making these thoughts. It wasn't fair but he had his own life and if one day he would decide to quit of Preventers and leave she would accept it.

He hadn't given any promises to her... He wasn't hers.

She knew that she was being selfish but she couldn't control it. She wanted to be with him every day and she longed to touch him. She wasn't sure if it was sexual satisfaction that she was searching for or only physical contact. Dorothy had once told her that it the hormonal things that they were playing games with her mind. She was still young after all and it was classical to have physical needs.

Relena blushed more in those thoughts. She couldn't imagine herself asking from Heero or using him as a way to satisfy her needs.

 _"I don't agree with you. You are in an age where you body screams at you and you have to give to it more attention. Sometimes humans need sex as a way to get away, relieve themselves. You are too stressed lately and you need a way to stress yourself out. It would be good for you._ _And what a better candidate than Heero Yuy. It might be good for him also. Stop being like a machine. If of course he knows how these things happen."_

She remembered that she had choked on her tea at Dorothy's words. They had met for tea in her mansion. Luckily Heero wasn't on duty that day so he didn't know about the meeting or even more about the subject of their conversation.

Dorothy Catalonia, a friend and supporter of Relena, was always straight and she didn't care how other people would think about her. Sometimes Relena wanted to have her courage, maybe her attitude and not care about a lot of things. But regarding this domain she couldn't agree with Dorothy.

There had to be something. A sparkle.. Some feelings from both sides. Dorothy hadn't agreed with her in that also.

 _"It's not necessary to have feelings when people have sex. If the only thing you want is physical satisfaction, I don't get the point of having feelings towards the other person."_

 _"But wouldn't be more pleasure in that? Having feelings for the other person you want to..."_

 _"Ah... Now I get it. You are a romantic woman aren't you Ms Relena? You like the old fashion way.. So you will wait for prince charming and you will give yourself to him the first night of your wedding?"_

 _"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."_

 _''It's not my fault. It sounded like that."_

 _"Dorothy..."_

 _"Okay... okay. I am not saying anything more. Your love life is not my business after all. Just a friend's advice. Don't stress too much and don't suppress your body. It's normal to have these feelings and... needs. So when you meet someone and you like him don't hold back. Enjoy it to the fullest. Even if it's with Mr Yuy or not. You don't have to wait him for an eternity. Move on."_

 _Move on..._

These two words played a lot in her mind lately. She longed and wanted more of Heero but he hadn't given her any promises.

He was free to do as he pleased. And so was her...

Agent Davis was quiet almost the whole car drive and was paying attention somewhere else. She heard Relena's signs and turned in her direction. Surprised she found her completely flushed.

"Ms Relena are you all right? Is everything all right?" asked worriedly.

At agent's Davis' words Relena came back to reality and tried to suppress her... inappropriate thoughts.

"Sorry Agent Davis. I must be distracted. I am all right."

"Are you sure ma'am? You seemed a bit flushed like you have a fever or something."

 _Damn. I must not let these thoughts distract me so much._

"Are you sure you feel alright? I can tell the driver to go back to your mansion and I will inform your secretary..."

"There is no need for that agent Davis. It's a little bit warm here and this attire is too strait. I am feeling all right so there is no point to cancel the meeting. Sorry for worrying you Alicia."

"No ma'am. You don't have to apologize to me. I can open the window if you want."

" You don't have to. I am feeling all right now and anyway we are not far from the HQ."

"As you wish ma'am."

Finally agent Davis dropped the subject quickly and she didn't ask for more details. Relena thanked her luck because if Heero was with her, he would never stop asking what was wrong. And of course she couldn't tell him the truth. She felt too embarrassed. Seeing that agent Davis had focused on something else she turned and looked again out of the window.

'I need to stop these thoughts and get over Heero.' she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my disapperance. Chapter 3 is finally up. Enjoy!

* * *

Heero and Duo showed their badges in the sensors for the door entrance to the HQ of Preventers. Two guards already manned the entrance and checked who gets in and out of the building.

"Good morning!'' one of the Preventer's morning shift addressed to Duo and saluted Heero as he came after Duo. "Sir!"

As they passed from the second scan they crossed the big entrance hall and headed towards the elevators.

"Why are they always so formal to you and for me they don't give a damn? It seems everybody is scared of you. I bet they are afraid more of you than Lady Une, which would be logical as she is the commander here," mumbled Duo as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Heero pushed a button and the elevator started moving up. Duo supported his back in the wall and crossed his arms behind his head waiting to reach their floor. As soon as it reached the 18th floor they stepped off the elevator.

Duo tried to hide his yawn as 8:30 in the morning was early for him. He let Heero make his way to the office while he went to the break room to make coffee. He really needed coffee to open his eyes and start functioning and going in meeting with Lady Une without that it would be a problem.

Heero opened the door of his office and with quick moves he threw his bag behind the desk and opened his laptop. He checked his e mail again and then took a look at the schedule of Relena who had a meeting now with some other representatives and according to the schedule was going to keep long. He knew that for Relena having so long meetings wasn't her favourite part of her job. He smirked as he remembered her once getting out of one of those long meetings and after her came a middle aged man begging her to come inside the room again.

He was so dedicated to the screen in front of him that he didn't notice Duo's entrance.

"I have never imagined seeing you smirking at something. What do you have there buddy? A love e mail from Princess?" he kept playing this game their whole driving here and he seems that he wasn't in the mood to stop soon.

Heero turned back to where he was standing and Duo looked at him in a way that meant he was going to tell something that Heero didn't want to hear.

"I should have had a camera with me, taking a picture of you with this goofy face of yours. I think everybody will like it . What a picture it would be!" kept saying the braided man and walked and sat in the corner of the office. ''Do you have any idea what Une wants us now?''

Heero glanced up having almost completely forgotten of about their meeting with Une. ''No idea. Didn't she tell you the reason?''

''Not exactly... But I think it has to do with Princess.''

''Why do you think that?''

''I don't know. I am just guessing. She requested the presence of both of us so if she requested you to be present it has to do with Princess. You are head of her security, right? So what other options are there?''

Heero didn't say anything although he didn't want to admit that Duo was right.

''Don't worry buddy. All I am saying is that it may be possible but It may be nothing serious.''

''Hn.''

The door of the office opened and two other figures entered the office. Sally Po came first and behind her was Wufei Chang both in their Preventer uniforms. They have been partners since Wufei joined the Preventers after the end of the war. Sally seeing both Heero and Duo so early flashed them a smile.

''Good morning you two.''

''Hey Sally! Wu-man!'', replied Duo with his usual joyful tone. Heero acknowledged them in a kind of military way and continued working on his laptop.

''Maxwell! Will you cut it out? It's still 8:30 a.m.''

''Always in good mood! Good morning to you, too!''

At this time Sally had crossed the room and sat in an office opposite that from Heero's. ''Don't give him too much attention Duo. It's not you. He's just too grumpy today.''

''Why should I be surprised?! He's not any difference from someone else I know'', he said and pointed with his head towards Heero who continued typing in his laptop.

''Hn.''

''What's wrong with Heero? Love fight with Relena?'' asked Sally which made Heero stop typing at his laptop and give her one of his usual glance which made Duo burst in laughing and almost trip of the desk he was leaning to.

''Good one Sall! Look at his face. I told him the same but I receive the same glance from him. He has no fun at all.''

''I'm still wondering why Heero or Hilde haven't killed you yet''. Wufei joined the conversation as he leaned in the wall opposite them, close to where Sally was sitting in the desk. Heero smirked at Wufei's comment.

''Hey!''

''What? You can tease us and we can't?! That's not fair,'' continued Wufei whose words had attracted Duo's attention.

''Don't worry Duo. I found you funny and sweet also,'' replied Sally and winked at Duo.

''See!'' Duo almost shouted and glanced back at Heero and then back at Wufei. ''Sally likes me, Hilde also has no problem with me whatever you may believe it or not,'' Wufei make a grimace and raised his eyes meaning that he was regretting challenging Duo. That means that the braided man would not stop talking trying to defend himself and prove to him and Heero that they were wrong. Knowing them for some years he knew the habits, flaws and points of his comrades and friends. ''Princess likes me also. I tell her jokes and she laughs with them all the time. I can tell that she prefers my company than the stubborn one here.''

''You bet on that? I wouldn't be so sure about that Duo,'' interfered Sally which made Heero gave her another usual stare of his which Sally didn't let unnoticed this time. ''What?'' Heero looked at her for more seconds and kept working on his laptop. ''Don't play dumb with me Yuy, you know pretty well what I am talking about.''

Duo whistled with joy. ''2-0 for Sally. Good one Sall! Well buddy, she has really put you in the corner here. I was saying the same things to him while riding here but he just ignored me.''

''I always ignore you. Not only today''. That comment of Heero made Wufei smirk who decided to stay silent and just hear the whole conversation.

''Hey!''

''2-1 for Heero''.

''And which side are you supposed to take Wu-man?! You must help us a little bit here. Me and your woman here are...''

'' _Maxwell_ , I swear...''

''Yeah yeah... Threats all the time. You are no different than Heero. But we'll discuss your story another time. We have to do something for our pal here. So which side are you?''

''Not with you definitely!''

''What?! Are you kidding me? Can't you understand what we want to try to do here?''

''I understand but if Heero doesn't want to discuss it then that's the end of story.''

''Because he's too stubborn to admit...''

''I don't want to hear about that.'' Wufei made a move to leave from the office but Heero stood up behind his desk the same time.

''He will not hear it either'' addressed Wufei and Sally while he pointed at Duo.

'' _Seriously!_ Come on, buddy...''

''Meeting time. We have the meeting with Une.''

From Duo's expression which revealed disappointment, Heero could understand that he had completely forgotten it. But his answer also caught Wufei and Sally's expression.

''Meeting with Une? What's the urgent? We weren't informed about that.''

''Don't know yet Sall. I received an e mail saying that she wanted to meet me and Heero.''

'' Strange. She didn't mention anything when we saw her a couple of minutes ago.''

Duo turned to Heero '' See, told you it won't be anything serious. This meeting won't have to do with any threats against Princess. Sally and Wufei were not informed about that.''

''We will know soon,'' replied Heero not giving attention to last comment of Duo and headed towards the door. ''Let's go''.

''Right behind you pal'' and Duo followed behind him but before getting out of the office he addressed both Sally and Wufei. ''We will catch up later'' and with that Duo followed Heero out of the office.

They took the elevator again for 3 floors above them and went down the hall where their meeting with Une would take place. Duo was next to Heero chatting all the way while the latter tried not to groan. When they got there Duo opened the door of the meeting's room to come across with the tall and slender figure of commander Une. She was sitting behind an oval desk with a briefcase and a lot of papers in front of her and seemed to be awaited them.

''Agent Yuy, agent Maxwell, please come in and take a seat.''

Both Heero and Duo closed the door behind them and obeyed immediately as they took opposite seats so they could both face commander Une. Both were curious about the purpose of this meeting. They realized that Une was in hurry meaning that their questions would be answered soon. They were both right.

''Gentlemen, forgive me for the last moment's notification. Something came up and I wanted to see both of you about a matter. Given the fact that I have a limited amount of time this morning I will get straight to the point. You are here almost seven years. That's a long time and knowing your history and abilities I think you would be the right person for this job that I am going to ask from you. You both know that every year some people apply joining Preventers; we recruit them and after a lot of training, we put them in different spots according to their training and their progress of course. ''

Heero seemed impatient and couldn't understand where this was going. He wanted to ask but it seemed that Duo was one step ahead of him.

''Commander we know these stuff but we still don't understand what it has to do with us.''

Heero couldn't agree more with him.

''More or less gentlemen I would like you two to supervise the training of those people that they want to join Preventers.''

For once Heero seemed confused while Commander Une continued. '' After a meeting with Foreign Minister we considered that it would be good if the training that would be given to the new officers would be more strict and more...'' Une paused for a second as she was trying to find the right word ''...more demanding. The Foreign Minister just want to take precautions of future attacks and be ready in case something happens, more or less the procedure of recruiting new officers and their training will change of course. And in this part you two come in the spotlight.''

Without receiving more questions from them Commander Une kept on. ''Foreign Minister entrusted to find him some of the Preventers who would be responsible and supervising the training of the recruits. Your experience and skills are more than enough for this job that's why I thought you. Agent Maxwell you work part time for us but I think this must change as the new assignment I am giving you need your full attention. You won't be alone of course as agent Yuy is quite capable of that position also and both of you will work together on that.''

Commander Une finished but neither Heero nor Duo spoke. '' You seem like you don't like the new assignment gentlemen.''

Heero recovered first and he was the one who replied back. '' We don't understand this suddenly change Commander. What about my other duties?''

''...Other duties Heero?''

''Yes, my duty towards Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, Commander''.

At this comment Une's expression softened knowing the history of those two. Heero was the best for the safety of Relena's and that wouldn't change. She spoke again and this time not as a commander. '' You don't have to worry Heero. I know Relena is safe close to you and you do a great job as head of her security. I knew that when you came to me and I assigned you in this post. That won't change. You will still be in Relena's security but I want you to fulfil service requirement for this year in another way. I don't think that you will go on any mission pretty soon so I am asking you this. Plus, I know your abilities all of you so I want you and Duo to accept this assignment. It's important so the new Preventers will be quite capable to deal with any situation. Wouldn't you feel better and if more capable people were guarding Relena?''

Before Heero answered that, Duo who seemed to find his words finally spoke giving away his presence. ''We understand the situation. But why only me and Heero? There are other capable agents for that. It seems strange but what about Wufei...? He's quite skilled as us also. Won't he be part of this?''

Heero turned to face Une. Duo had a point at this as Une hadn't mentioned anything about Wufei.

''You don't have to worry about that. I wanted to ask you first so I could see your reaction. I would tell Wufei and Sally to join also. They are partners, both capable and with a lot of experience in battle. Plus, Sally is a doctor and she may teach First aids in case something happens during missions and medical attention is not available at that moment. Her knowledge will be useful to the recruits. And if I have four expertise in this, I don't have there would be problems as you have worked all together before. The hours will be flexible and in that way so none of you will be displaced as I told to Heero.''

Duo wanted to reply back but Une continued before he even spoke. '' My amount of time is limited today. You can think about it if you want but the sooner I got your answer the better. You don't have to answer me today. Think about it.''

''Commander is there something that you are not telling us?''

Commander Une smirked at Heero's comment. ''Officially, there is nothing to tell agent Yuy. Unofficially...'' catching the attention of both men, ''the Foreign Minister may not run again in next elections and he will try to persuade Relena to go instead. It's not sure yet and I don't want you to tell anything... Not even to Relena. The Foreign Minister will address Relena when it's necessary. In the meantime, I don't think that we have to tell her and stress her more a few days before her public speech about the new defence project and her visits in colony and other places that are in her schedule. Don't you agree?''

''So the Princess soon may be Foreign Minister?''

''If she accept it, yes. It may be possible. That's why I found a good idea to have more qualified agents. If Relena runs for Foreign Minister she will have tough schedule and her security guards will increase and they must be qualified and trusted people.''

Both Heero and Duo didn't know what to say in these break of news.

''My time is up. Meeting is over gentlemen. You are both dismissed.''

Heero and Duo nodded and both exited the room. Their steps trailed off as they made their way down the hall in the direction of the elevator to go down to their offices.

''We could have say yes.'' Duo was the first to break the silence. ''There is a good reason to do so. If Princess run for Foreign Minister she must have more security detail around her and... Heero are you even listening to me?''

Heero was trying to process all these information that Lady Une had told them... In his ears her words still echoed... _Foreign Minister may not run again in next elections... persuade Relena to run for Foreign Minister._ Foreign Minister. At the age of 24 Relena Darlian will be Foreign Minister. The youngest Foreign minister that has ever been.

 _If she accept the proposal yes..._

Heero knew Relena pretty good. More than anyone else...

If she was going to be asked such a thing there was no doubt that Relena would accept it without any thoughts or doubts. She loved her work and if running for Foreign Minister would mean that she was going to help more the people and retain peace between Earth and Colonies, she would do it without considering the demands, working up late, meetings etc...

Without considering the new threats against _her_ life.

She was always putting the others' needs before hers. That was another thing that he admired in that woman... She was also so...

Suddenly he heard calling his name. The voice coming from so close to him. Almost next to him...

'' _Heero!_ ''

Heero turned to his left and came face to face with a worried Duo. Was he so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten Duo standing next to him...?

'' _Jeez!_ I thought that something happened to you. I was speaking to you and trying to catch your attention for at least 2-3 minutes. And don't tell me again that you were ignoring me because it's totally a lie!''

Heero realized his mistake but it was to late to lie or hide from Duo.

''Sorry I got distracted. What were you saying?'' And he started walking again down the corridor. Duo was surprised by his sudden marche but with quickly steps he caught up with him.

'' Are you really so worried about what Une just told us? We are just going to train the new ones. Nothing that you can't handle. You made the impossible possible in the past. A bunch of new young recruits, shouldn't scare you.''

''It's not that.''

''Then please enlighten me.''

''You wouldn't understand.''

''Why? Because I am not in love with the Vice Foreign Minister?''

In those words Heero stopped dead in his tracks a couple of metres ahead of Duo. The braided man had stopped behind him and would give anything in the world to see the expression of his friend right now. He tried to inspect Heero from behind, try to see any sign that would betray him.

''Are you coming or not?'' was the only response from Heero.

Duo cursed knowing how stubborn his friend was and started again walking down the corridor, this time with quicker pace. They had reached the end of the corridor and they were ready to turn right where the elevators were, both men engaged in the same conversation, not aware of a pair coming from the other corridor.

Relena had finally arrived at the HQ of Preventers and she seemed that she was just in time. She and agent Davis were walking in the corridor of the HQ of Preventers heading towards the office that the meeting was supposed to take place.

Relena checked her watch: _9:20 a.m._ She still had 10 minutes but she didn't slow down as she wanted to check the office of Lady Une's first.

Relena brushed her hair out of her eyes. '' Sorry for this agent Davis. The meeting is in 10 minutes. If I hadn't been late we would be on time and it wouldn't be necessary to be in so much hurry,'' she addressed to the young agent who was walking in a fast pace next to her.

''There is nothing that should be apologize Mrs Relena. I am happy to work for you and be your escort today. You know that.''

Relena smiled at the agent's words and replied quickly. '' Yes, I know that as I have already told you that it's quite okay to call me Relena. I feel quite old when people in my age address me like that. I explained that while we were coming here.''

''Sorry.. Relena. It's because of respect. I have to practice that.''

''Do that. I am sure that it's not going to be so difficult as your practice and training when you were recruited here. I know that agent Chang is famous not only for his experience in combat but also for his hard training. You should be proud that he was your trainer here. ''

''I am Ms.. I mean Relena. I have learnt so much from him and I was pretty enthusiastic when I learnt that I passed the training and I would be part of your team.''

''Then I should be proud and feel safer too. I have a good agent and friend in my side,'' said Relena and both women smiled at each other.

They kept walking down the corridor, ready to turn to the left. Relena brushed again her hair out of her eyes and flushed when she bumped into someone. She only see that agent Davis collided also with somebody else and the some of the folders she was carrying fell in the floor. She was so dazed and in hurry that she hadn't watched how fast she was going around the corner until her face collided with a broad man's chest almost losing her balance. A firm hand grabbed her wrist steadying her. '' Sir, I am really sorry... it's my fault,'' feeling much embarrassed she spoke an apology and when she finally regained her balance, she looked up to face the man she had bumped into and when she saw it she gasped, feeling more embarrassed than some seconds ago.

Heero Yuy was the man who had bumped into and had humiliate herself. His Prussian blue eyes were staring back at her. Those eyes... Sharp beneath a mass of dark hair, angled over his face and eyes. He was wearing his preventer uniform that suited him so good and the tones of brown and green complimenting his appearance, his shoulders and toned body.

''Are you alright? '' His voice so deep, solid and strong... She loved that voice. It made her feel safe and... Actually there was hardly something that Relena Darlian didn't like in Heero Yuy. She regained her composure and came back into reality as 3 pairs of eyes were looking at her right now.

She was so absorbed with Heero that she noticed just now that next to him was Duo Maxwell who was looking at her with his usual happy face. Agent Davis seemed to have recover quickly from the collision and was looking back at her, waiting also for a reply of her.

''Relena...'' she heard Heero's voice another time. She thought that there was a sense of worry in his tone but she must have been mistaken. She must really felt ridiculously right now so she snapped out.

''I am fine... Sorry for bumping into you. Me and Alicia were in hurry. There is a meeting in 9:30 and I don't want to be late. Hey Duo, good to see you!'' she turned to the goofy guy who seemed to be the more relaxed among them.

''Hey there Princess. Rough night?'' and winked at her.

''What..?'' But she understood quickly the meaning of his question and tried not to flush at this. '' No. not at all. I am in hurry.''

Heero bent down and took her folders, giving them back to her.

''Thank you Heero.''

As he was passing the folders to her, his hand touched hers and Relena felt like an electrical wave crossed her body. She couldn't believe the effect the presence and touch of this man could do to her. Trying not to blush in front of them for the first time this morning she felt lucky that she had this meeting. She had the perfect excuse to get out of here without raising suspicious...

''Sorry for bumping into you. Now I apologize I have to go. Shall we continue Alicia?'' she turned and addressed agent Davis. She did her best to avoid Heero's eyes. They were so sharp and many times she felt that she was an open book for him.

''Of course.'' Was the immediate reply of agent Davis. '' Sir.'' and with addressing both Heero and Duo she followed Relena. Heero didn't let Relena out of his eyes until she and agent Davis turned at the end of the corridor.

There was a small pause but it was soon interrupted from Duo.

''Man... And you tell me that there is nothing going on between you and her, huh?''

* * *

Thank you very much. I am really sorry for the delay. Studying for the exams was tiring and had my whole attention but luckily now exams are over so this story has my attention again. I really hope that you will like it even find it funny in some parts. Any comments are of course welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It was already lunch time. Instead of taking a break, Heero was in his office, typing in his computer. He wanted to fill some reports until the end of day and in the afternoon he had to take Relena and return her in her Estate. He had already filled a lot of the reports but he kept thinking the meeting with Une and his new ''assignment''.

Now that he was thinking it, he could accept immediately but something was troubling him. And the most annoying thing is that he couldn't understand what was it.

It has been some time since a threat against Relena was made and everything was going okay. The possibility of Relena being the next Foreign Minister typically shouldn't worry him too much. Instead he should be happy. She would be a wonderful Foreign Minister. But even if there were not any threats against her now that could change in the future. Especially with her new position.

After the meeting with Une both he and Duo returned to his office. Heero felt relief when he saw that Wufei and Sally weren't there, otherwise he would have to tell them the purpose of meeting with Une and that meant that Duo would got a chance again to make fun of him and his relationship with Relena.

Especially after _their_ encounter in the corridor this morning. The last thing Heero wanted now was the comments of the braided man about this incident. Thinking of the encounter in the corridor, Heero could tell that Relena acted strange back there. He couldn't tell if Duo or agent Davis noticed that but he was sure that Relena blushed at some point but he wasn't sure if it was because of their small accident or something else.

"Did I miss anything juicy?" Duo's voice from his doorway interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't think that Wufei would appreciate barging into here many times the day," he said dryly, keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptops.

"Na, he is somewhere in the building with Sally," he said and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Besides, we are old buddies, ya know? He says al the time that he wants to kill me but here I am. Still alive. He doesn't want to admit it but he likes me deep inside. He just wants to play the hard guy and all this stuff." Duo kicked his feet up to Heero's office as he spoke, "Plus this is mainly your office! And we are best friends so I don't think he's going to do anything to me. He doesn't want you to be in his way.''

Heero was too bored to even yell at Duo for putting his boots on his desk.

"Who says that I am going to be in his way?''

"What.?! Hey! I am your best friend here. I need your support and help in this.''

"Hn."

"So are you still thinking about it? Don't tell me that you are going to decline?''

"I didn't say that.''

"So what's the problem? It is the first time I see you hesitating when you are taking an assignment or mission. You are still going to protect Relena. That won't change.''

"Everything will change Duo.''

The braided man seemed confused by all this but he didn't know if he was surprised that finally Heero was starting to open up to him or because he couldn't understand his friend's reaction.

"Heero what are you talking about? Nothing is going to change. You will still be her security guard. You will be close to her. You heard Une. The training hours will be flexible and when you are needed you are going to be with her. ''

"Being President, Relena will have threats against her life.''

"It's not the first time. She even had threats some time ago but you were always there protecting her. How many times did you get injured to save her? It's been some time but have you forgotten what happened the last time someone threatened Relena? In case you have forgotten it I was also there as Wufei and we both remembered. If you don't, I think this small scar in your chest will make you remember.''

Heero knew what Duo was referring to. He couldn't forget it. The scar that was in the right side of his chest reminded him of other times. Other situations when pain was so real and death close by even after the war. That time he was so afraid that he would lose her and that he had to live in a world without her. It was one year after the incidence with Maremeia. Relena, was elected as VFM and was having a speech about peace and civil rights. She wanted to make people understand that peace was something pure and sweet and not a result of war and they could have peace without guns, armies, space suits. Many people have gathered to hear the young politician.

He remembered that he was securing the perimeter and was not close to the podium but he could hear her speech pretty good. That woman was something else and he knew that with her words and actions she would inspire a lot of people. He knew that Relena was what people needed right now and for that reason he had promised that he would do anything to protect her and help her make a better world. Everything seemed to be in order and there nothing seemed suspicious in his view point. Her speech was coming to an end and the people were happy and clapping when they heard Relena's words. Nothing could give away what was going to follow.

Relena has finished her speech and everybody had stood up and clapping, yelling her name with joy. It was that time when Heero heard in the small device in his ear about a suspicious move in the left side. He cursed as he was in the right side and with all people standing up he couldn't have a clear view.

Everything happened so quickly.

He was fast and pushed Relena behind the podium the same time two shots were heard and chaos broke loose. Many people from the audience were screaming trying to get covered. Other people from the security team were trying to calm all these people and guide them safety and at the same time to catch the gunman.

 _"We have secured the gunman. It seems that he's the only one here. The other preventers guide people to safety and checking the perimeter for any other possible threats. Is VFM hurt?''_

 _Relena was secured behind the podium and felt so relieved when she saw that Heero was the one who had pushed her away and had thrown her to the ground. She turned to look at him when she heard him speaking at the device nestled at his right ear. "Roger that. VFM is perfectly fine. She will be guided immediately to a safest location. Over!"_

 _Relena then noticed that there were few blood shots on her business suit. Thinking that they were her own, she started looking for a wound but she saw nothing. She realized that Heero had finished the communication with the other Preventers and heard him saying that they had to go to a safest location. She turned to look at him again but this time she gasped at the sight of him. Heero was looking back at her. His hair was damped with sweat and he was trying to regain his balance. In his right hand he was holding his gun._

 _''Heero...''_

 _''It's all right. You are safe... We... We have to go to.. a safe location.''_

 _Suddenly the gun felt so heavy and fell from his hand. His hand fell back to his side and Relena gasped seeing the whole situation. Blood flowed down his right arm leaving blood spots on the ground. At the right side of his chest a stain of blood was blooming down at the fabric of his white shirt._

 _''Heero!''_

 _He tried to balance but his body protested all movement. She run at his side, and caught him before losing his balance. Her left arm went around him. Her business suit was now covered with his blood but she didn't care. She couldn't see him bleed to death because of her._

 _''I am okay.. you... you have to go to a safe location until...''_

 _''Heero you' re bleeding! You are sure no okay.''_

 _Heero's body was becoming heavier for Relena and she put him to the floor waiting for assistance. His vision was becoming blurred but he could see that her business suit was covered with blood. Relena realized what he was doing as he was inspecting her for any injuries._

 _"I am not injured. It's yours.''_

 _Heero nodded at her and closed again his eyes, gritted his teeth due to pain. Relena caught a glimpse of his face and without thinking it twice she took of her jacket and pressed it to his wound, making him groan._

 _"Come on Heero. Please, stay with me. Please...I don't want to lose you.''_

 _Two other agents came quickly in their position. One of them tried to push Relena away while she resisted to leave from Heero's side. The last thing, Heero saw before he faded was a pair of worried blue eyes looking back at him. And then everything was black._

Heero remembered that he had faded but Duo had told him that he was admitted to the hospital where the doctors stabilized his vitals. Luckily the bullets hadn't hit any vital organs and the surgery went pretty okay. After that Une had put him on leave for a whole month. As a remembrance of that he had small scar in his chest when the doctors removed the bullet.

"From your expression I can see that you remember," Duo's voice brought him back to the present where the two men were sitting at his office. Duo smirked. "I also remember how upset and worried Relena was after that incident. She was waiting standby out of your surgery the whole time and when you came out she wanted to stay with you the first night. If it wasn't me and Sally she wouldn't go home to take a shower and get some rest. So stop saying that everything will change. Nothing will change. Not even how much you mean to her.''

Heero didn't know what to say. Duo had left him speechless and he hated him for that. The awkward moment between the two men got interrupted when Sally and Wufei entered the office.

"Still here Maxwell? Haven't you got tired of annoying Yuy?"

"Nah, you know me.'' Duo put his feet down from Heero's desk in the entrance of Sally and Wufei and Heero couldn't understand how this guy can talk seriously one moment and the next moment be his usual self again. '' I never got bored of pissing him of. I wanted to tell him some words also to make up his mind. Where were you two anyway? I was looking for you.''

"We just met Une.''

"So that means that you know? Has she told you..?''

'' About the training thing yeah. We accepted. It's nothing that we haven't done before. She also told us that you two will be taking part in this.''

'' Also us. Right Heero? ''

A small pause followed and Heero felt all the gazes of the people in the room at him.

'' Hn.''

* * *

Commander Une was sitting in her office, looking at some reports of the Preventers when someone knocked her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Heero Yuy calmly crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him.

"Do you have a moment?"

" I can't say that I wasn't expecting you after the conversation we had in the morning," replied Commander Une without lifting her eyes from the papers she had in front of her. After a small pause, she lifted her head and showed Heero the chair that was in front of her desk. Taking that as a _'yes'_ Heero approached her desk. " I assume you came here to.."

"My answer is yes. I accept the assignment. Whenever you want, me and the others will start with the training."

Commander Une couldn't hide her satisfaction with his answer. " I knew you would accept in the end. Although I was surprised by your attitude this morning. It seems as you don't like it."

"The training of the new recruits? We will handle this."

"I wasn't referring to the training. You know what I am talking about. You seemed a little unhappy when I told you and Maxwell the plans of the President. "

Without realizing it, Heero signed and didn't answer on the last comment of Commander Une who knew that he didn't have to. It seemed that she had touched a nerve when she referred to the real cause of Heero's distress. " It's not official. President still considers it so look at the other side of this assignment."

"Other side...?"

"Vice President hasn't decided yet so there is a possibility that he won't retire and that means that Relena will stay in her current position. But even if Foreign Minister proposes to Relena to run for the position, there is a possibility that Relena won't accept it and the Foreign has to turn to someone else. In that case, nothing change, Relena will stay in her current position, you with the others you will train the new recruits and in the end we will have highly qualified Preventers. "

Heero remained upright and crossed his hands behind his back. " We both know if the President asks from Relena to run for the position, that means that he wants _her_ and only her to continue this. Relena is well aware of that and she will accept it. She doesn't want to let people down," he replied without looking at Une.

Commander Une couldn't hide her smirk at this comment. " You speak with such confidence. You know her well. It' s normal as you work and you are close to her for the last seven years. I knew who you were Heero and your capabilities. That's why I hired you to protect Relena. I trust you with her."

Heero looked at this time at Commander Une who smiled back at him. " Nothing will happen to her Heero. Besides she has you and the other pilots. She will be okay. Now if you excuse me..."

" Don't you think that Relena should know about that?"

" It's the President's decision. I won't go against to that. If he says that we won't tell her anything, that's what we are going to do. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything but I thought it was good to know. So as I said in the morning, officially everything is okay and soon I will inform you, Maxwell, Chang and Po when you will start the training."

* * *

Relena thought that it was going to be a long day.

She was sitting at her desk having a conversation with two representatives. She was really trying not to show her resentment during the conference which was supposed not take so long as it was going to be a quick discussion about a proposal. Instead, she was sitting over an hour in front of her video phone monitor, discussing the proposal with the other two representatives who kept arguing all over the same topics and seemed that they couldn't have an agreement soon. While she was listening the arguments of the two representatives, many times the thought of disconnection crossed her mind. But although she wanted it too much, she knew that this would displease her interlocutors and that was the last thing she wanted right now. But still this conference line seem to lead to no end.

Many thoughts were crossing her mind that moment trying to find a solution when she heard someone knocking the door.

She didn't even replied when the door opened.

Relena couldn't hold her smile when Heero Yuy stepped inside her office. That man really had the best timing showing up for her rescue. Another of the reasons Relena loved in this man.

Seeing her in the middle of a conversation Heero paused but Relena made him a signal to come inside and close the door behind him.

"Well gentlemen, although I really want to continue our conversation time is limited. I have to attend to another appointment. Why don't we say to have a look at the proposal again and have a conference line tomorrow? Is that okay with you? We will discuss the arguments and hopefully we will have an agreement. ''

The other persons in the other line, who Heero guessed might be representatives, couldn't be seen from where he was standing but Heero heard them agree with Relena. As soon as the communication was over Relena sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Rough day?''

"It could have been better." Relena sat back in her chair and looked at Heero who was now standing in front of her desk.

"It doesn't seem like something you can't handle.''

She was sure that he saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth. If she had told that to other people they would tell her that it was her imagination but Relena knew Heero too well. Under this stoic and strict face, a kind and pure heart was hiding. She knew that she was the only one who was witnessing this side of Heero. And _she_ really enjoyed it. A lot of things have changed since the two of them met. First, he swore to kill her and he had even pointed a gun at her. But now... Here he was the most dedicated guard she ever had always having a perfect timing. She enjoyed having him close to her. For many reasons... But she knew that she could not reveal these reasons to Heero. Heero didn't think of her like she did him. She knew that if she did that she would scare him and she didn't want to lose him.

"Trust me sometimes being in a room with crazy diplomats it's worse than anything else. Did... we have an appointment or something?"

Heero raised his eyebrow and gave her a look as if to ask whether or not that was a serious question coming from her.

" What?"

"I am here to take you back home. It's almost 8."

Relena looked outside the window. It was dark and she could see the light from the lamps.

"You have been overworking again." Came the reply from Heero. From the tone of his voice could understand that he was not happy about it.

" I have survived far worse."

He frowned.

"Heero you make big fuss out of nothing. Sometimes I have to overwork so everything will be in order. You overwork all the time but I don't tell you anything about that so why the judgement now? It's an bit unfair isn't it? Besides, this conference line I had with the representatives of two colonies was supposed to last maximum 20 minutes. They had their differences and it took us more than hour. I didn't understand how quickly time pass and it would..."

"It would last more if I wasn't on duty and come and pick you up myself."

Relena ignored his comment. Her light blue eyes, caught the light coming through the big windows of her office and caught his dark, glowering stare. Turning off her computer in front of her, she straightened up, put some documents in her briefcase and turned around to take her jacket.

"As you see I am ready to go."

"Hn."

And he followed her out of her office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The car was silent as Heero was on the steering wheel and Relena gazed out her passenger window.

They had many of these moments when Heero disapproved of Relena's working hours. She knew that he was her bodyguard and wanted to be safe and stick to the schedule. But what frustrated her was that Heero was doing the same sometimes but she couldn't say anything about it. They were alike, trying to succeed their goals by different posts and ways. She as the youngest VFM in history, surviving from Eve Wars, kidnapped by Maremeia, daughter of Treize Khushrenada and other threats made towards her life. And him.. a soldier of Eve Wars, a gundam pilot of the colonies who now was the head of her security making sure that she was under protection all the time. And this always what frustrated Relena more.. Heero would only see her as a mission. A political figure who had to be safe so she could continue the main goal: retain peace between Earth and colonies. A political figure that all would rely on that's why she had to be protected. He had to complete his mission. Because that was her for him. Only a mission... Having all this thoughts, Relena became more frustrated and signed which didn't go from Heero unnoticed.

"You are upset," he mentioned trying to start a conversation without taking his eyes from the road as the car turned left and followed the road away from Brussels.

"I am when I am being lectured by you."

"Relena I wasn't lecturing you, I just want to..."

"Protect me and be safe and so on... I know that Heero."

"Why are you.."

"Heero..." but thinking that she shouldn't tell him the main reason of her distress she picked up her words carefully, " Please forget it... You would never understand anyway..." she murmured pulling her phone out of her bag..

He cast her a quick glance before his eyes went back to the road. Why was he bothering to fight this...

"Is it okay if I put on a bit of music? We still have time until the estate."

"Hn."

Taking that as a _yes_ Relena reached forward to put turn on the radio.

"How was your day?"

"Meetings, signing papers.. You know my schedule anyway."

Heero sensing her frustration didn't want to pressure anymore so their rest of their ride was quiet again.

Once, they reached at the mansion, Relena got out of the car before Heero turned off the engine of the car. She closed the car's door and with quick steps she got inside the manor.

Heero followed her soon after and when he got inside she had already gone upstairs.

" _Women!"_ He remembered Duo's words. " _One moment they are okay and as soon as you say something even if it is for their own concern they freak out! How can they do this?"_

At that moment he didn't understand but now he knew exactly what Duo meant.

Living his thoughts aside, he walked up the stairs, heading to Relena's room. Her door was closed but that didn't stop him. He knocked the door in case Relena was changing. He waited for couple of seconds but didn't get an answer. Without thinking he opened the door and walked inside. Her briefcase was on her king size bed as was her coat. Everything seemed to be okay but Relena was not in the room. Before he started becoming alert he heard water running behind a closed door which was the bathroom: Relena was in the bathroom probably taking a shower.

Calming a bit, he went to the windows, checking the balconies and making sure the doors were locked. He quickly finished closing the curtains when he heard one door opening. When he turned around and came face to face with Relena who was clad only in a light blue bathrobe. Her long blond hair were wrapped in a towel.

" _Heero!_ What are you doing here?" Seeing him there, Relena was surprised and without realizing she wrapped her bathrobe tighter to her body fearing that Heero had seen her almost naked. That moment was a bit awkward for both of them and Relena made big efforts to hide her blush seeing the situation they were in: she in her bathrobe and Heero metres away staring back at her without taking his gaze away from her. She always thought that his gaze was too intense and she always felt naked in front of him. Only this time his gaze was intense and she was standing literally... half naked in front of him.

"You shouldn't have got in without knocking first. I might was naked or..."

" I knocked but you didn't answer," trying to change the subject and save her from the embarrassment. Her cheeks were pink flashed and she couldn't do anything about that.

" I was preparing to take a shower. I need it after this long day. Are you going to lecture me for that also?"

" Ι am not lecturing you Relena. You shouldn't have get in your room before I checked it first. You know the protocol. "

" How can I forget it. You always remind me it." She saw his expression something that it said 'Then why did you get in anyway?' but she was tired to have a fight with him right now. " I really wanted have a shower. Now if it's okay can you..." but Heero was already in the door.

" If you need me you know where you will find me." And with that he was out of the room.

Relena left a big sign that she hadn't realized that she was holding. This man could really drive her crazy.

/

After dinner, Relena headed to her office and sank into her black leather desk chair to look over her paperwork. There This part of her day was her routine. She was returning back home, having dinner and then spend the rest of the night in her office reading and writing speeches. Tonight seemed that it was going to be more or less the same. Plus, there was a pile of papers, copies and other documents that had to be done. For some time she read and edited many of the papers with her red ink paper.

After two hours, she was relieved when she saw that her pile of papers grew shorter and decided that it was time to stop.

Taking a book from her bookshelf and a blanket she headed to the living room and laid one of the couch with an arm over the armrest and her legs stretched on the couch under the blanket. She opened the book and attempted to lose herself within the story.

* * *

At first Relena tried not to panic as she felt being moved. It seemed that someone was holding her and was carrying her somewhere. She felt strong hands around her but soon anxiety went away and she smiled as she had a good idea whose arms was.

She could recognize his scent anywhere. She could smell cologne on his skin, a scent that she loved and made her stomach drop.

His arms were wrapped around her slim form and she liked that feeling. She felt comfortable, relaxed, safe in his arms. Like she belonged there.

They had gone up the stairs and turned left to the corridor, heading towards her room. All this time Relena hadn't opened her eyes. For a moment she felt that they had stopped but soon she felt moving again and then felt a soft mattress under body.

She opened her eyes and saw that Heero had brought her in her bedroom and had deposited her on the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

Relena looked up. Dark Prussian eyes were staring back at her.

"It's okay," she replied. "You brought me up in my room. The least I can do is to thank you for that."

She wondered how she must looked but stopped when she noticed that Heero's eyes softened at the sight of her. His hand rose to her face, touching her cheek and then moved up pushing back blonde strands of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

" You should get some rest," and was ready to move back at the door.

" Heero... " Relena stopped him by seizing his right wrist with her hand, making him to look back at her, '' I am sorry for the scene in the car." If she hadn't looked away she would see that Heero smiled a bit and his gaze softened more. Deeply Heero knew that Relena didn't want to argue. Surprisingly, he came closer at her and sat in the edge of the bed which caught Relena's attention. He found the sheet and pulled it over her body.

"Relena there is nothing to be sorry for. I know your job is demanding and you have to work many hours and that makes you stressed. I should not and I don't have the right to judge you. You the VFM of the ESUN. I am only an agent. I am not so imp..."

"You are important to me," replied Relena quickly and took his hand in her own.

For some minutes they weren't talking but just sitting there. Relena finding comfort in the presence of Heero.

After some time Heero was the one who broke the silence.

"So... how are you? How was your day? "

"I was busy. And you? Did you have an eventful day?"

"No."

"Will you have to go for a mission?''

"Νο."

"Oh, that's good. I mean... I saw you and Duo coming from Une's office in the morning and I thought.."

"Everything is okay. I am not going anywhere. Not soon anyway."

Relena smiled at him. " That's good to know. I don't like when you are away in dangerous missions. What did Une wanted to tell you and Duo?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to worry about it. Just rest. Okay?"

Relena nodded at him and closed her eyes.

Soon she was fast asleep. Heero didn't leave immediately. He stayed a little bit and was staring at her while she was sleeping.

She looked like an angel.

Smiling, he stood up and walked towards the door.

Before closing it behind him, he stared back at her.

"Goodnight Relena..."

* * *

 _Well here it is. Chapter 4 is done. Thank all the people who take some of their time and read this story and also thank you a lot for the reviews. Any comments and questions fill free to pm._

 _Thanks a lot. See you soon with chapter 5._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I realize I have been missing to the point of being presumed dead but luckily here I am and with me I bring a new chapter of the story. I saw that I have made some grammar mistakes in the previous. So sorry my mother tongue is not English but I hope I am doing my best. I really hope that you will like this new chapter and be close to your expectations. Please let me know of your opinion. I was so glad I got so nice reviews for the previous chapters. I hope it will happen the same again. So be free to review after you read this or you can also send a pm to answer some of your questions or what else... So enough talking. Have fun!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Heero leaned back in his chair and stared at the hanging wall clock. It read 6 p.m.

Taking his eyes from the hanging wall-clock he turned and looked outside of the window of his office. The setting sun was changing the sky to a golden palette of colours that stretched across the horizon. He remembered Relena telling him that sunsets are typically very beautiful and scenic events, worthy of marvelling and cherishing. They can sometimes even look like paintings or other pieces of art - so much that some people have made careers out of capturing and studying their essence. He couldn't agree seeing how the colours in the sky were changing but knowing that he was in the middle of a task he thought it was better to return to what he was doing.

Sitting up again he looked down in a file in front of him. Luckily it was the last he had to read. The last few days, he and Duo had decided to take a look at the files of the new recruits. Soon the training program would start and as it was expected they had to know the qualifications and the "weak" points of each recruit so they could make a plan how to proceed with the training program. According to their conversation with Une, the new recruits had to undergo a demanding and strict training in order to be qualified to handle different situations. Heero still wasn't so enthusiastic about this but still it wasn't something that he couldn't handle. As Duo had said it was nothing compared to those things they had to face back in the war.

"Hey buddy."

Heero almost cursed himself for not hearing the arrival of Duo Maxwell. He turned his gaze to the man who had already crossed the room and sat in a chair opposite his desk. After a quick scan Heero noticed that there was something off with Duo but he wasn't sure if he had to mention or not.

"What do you want Duo?''

''Why would I want something? Jeez... Can't I just come here and greet my old pal.''

"Hn."

"Are you busy?''

"I am done reading the last file of the recruits. Something that if I am correct, you should be also looking."

"Always straight to the point, huh? And I was thinking to come here and talk about a young, beautiful politician who... Oh gosh I am kidding,'' giving a small laugh as Heero gave him the famous glare ''Some people never change. Relax. I have already read the files and I have some ideas to discuss with you, Wu-man and Sally for the training. Three of them seemed to lack in combat so I was thinking to focus on that and also check their weapon skills. I mean I know it's written in their files but... Are you even listening to me?" He suddenly stopped as Heero seemed not paying attention to him.

"I am. And can't believe you read the files already."

"What..?! Hey.."

"But I agree with you. We will discuss it with Wufei and Sally."

"Well, well," said Duo putting his hand behind his head and giving his famous smirk, "It is about time to recognize my value and see that I can also come up with good ideas Mr Perfect. Anyway, do you think that it will be able to meet and discuss it before my flight?"

Heero turned and met Duo with a questioning expression while he was putting the files into an order.

"Well, I talked with Une and asked her to go to L2 for 2-3 days to... arrange some matters."

"What matters?"

"Pfff... For a person with your capabilities I thought you were smart enough. I want to go and spend some time with Hilde, okay? I work part time with Preventers but this program will need my full presence here so I want to go back and just... hang out with Hilde. I have already informed her about the plan and that I have to spend more time here on Earth. What?"

Heero didn't say anything. He picked up the files that some minutes before were sprawled around on his desk and placed in the desk drawers. Duo followed him with his gaze the ex Gundam pilot - couldn't hide his astonishment. "Seriously, how can you do that?" Heero met again Duo's gaze, looking at him again- as Duo suspected - with a questioning look as he couldn't interpret Duo's question. "Be so...'' Duo paused in order to find the right words "Professional. Focused. Aren't you tired? War is over now. We don't have any _missions._ Princess is certainly doing a great job. People wake up every morning, they go to work, they come back safe in their houses where they have someone to wait for them. They are mostly _happy_. Why aren't you?"

Seeing Heero's expression Duo thought that he would snap at him or trying to defend himself saying all these kind of excuses he usually did. To his total surprise he received an answer that he wasn't expecting.

"There is still a mission, Duo. To protect the peace. I am happy with peace but still there are some people out there who want to destroy all these. I have my job here..."

"Exactly." Duo Maxwell certainly wouldn't expect that Heero Yuy would actually start a conversation with him. So he decided that he should exploit actually this chance. "You have a job as me and Wufei and Quatre and Trowa but still... In contrast to the people I have mentioned right now. You still are... isolated. Don't you want to know that you will return home and you will find someone there expecting you? You are so focused. _Married_ with your job as Special Agent and protecting Princess. But what if all these things suddenly change?"

"Let's say one scenario: Perhaps somewhere in the future, Princess decides to resign. She also has a life you know. She may want to live away from all _this._ I know you think that I am a dumb ass guy with a goofy smirk who wants to joke around all the time," Duo thought that he saw Heero smirk at this comment but decided to continue ''but when I want to be serious, I can be serious and have a real conversation. I know all _this_ is a huge burden on her. She's young like us. She may want to live her life as people in our age do. What if she resigns? Will you still stay here?"

"What's the point of this conversation?" was the sharp reply from Heero and from the tone of his voice Duo couldn't tell if he had hit a nerve of Heero making him frustrated by their conversation or he still hadn't got what he meant.

"Life is better Heero when you have someone to share it with."

Heero signed, still trying to process everything, wondering how this had suddenly spun so out of control. "If this goes where I think it..."

"Come on! We are talking about _you_ buddy. Not the Princess. And since you mention it, you know what? If _you_ don't do something about that. Don't worry. I am sure that there is a nice guy out there who isn't so stubborn as you are and he will make Princess happy."

"I heard enough". Heero made a move to stand up and -and in Duo's opinion- leave the room as he usually did when he didn't like the topic of a conversation.

"Fine. Run away. I am trying to make this conversation to make you realize that it's not bad to have someone by your side. You have a job as you mentioned, friends because from my side at least, after all of these events that took place the last years I consider you my friend not just my comrade in arms and I think that you deserve to enjoy the peace and be happy. Just like everyone else. But it seems you don't want to be happy."

When he stopped, Duo realized to his surprise for the second time this day that Heero hadn't left the room nor gave him an automatically response as he used to. In contrast, he noticed him leaning back into his chair and after some time he glanced back at him.

"The peace you mention. It's something new but great... But it is still fragile. That's why I am still trying to fight. To protect it. So all those fights we gave and Relena still does will not be a waste. And..." There was a small pause from Heero but Duo didn't think of interrupting him. "... and as it is difficult to protect and retain this peace... It is even more difficult to learn to adapt to it."

Duo was stunned by Heero's response. He could actually swear that this was the most normal -human- thing come out from Heero. "So that's the problem for you? Adaptation?" To Duo, it looked as if his question rolled through a complex filter, translated from English into something else, then back again. Heero's face had taken on the ''from bad to worse'' look.

"Υou make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world. You know how I was raised. What I was trained to do. I never expected to come out of this war alive. I am not prepared for all of this. So to answer your question yes. I am still trying to adapt. It's not easy."

"But of course it's not easy there buddy! If you were telling me the opposite I would be more worried about you! What happened back in war, the reason we fought, what we came through in order to be here today... All this procedure that is called adaptation is a challenge, an obstacle for us. But we are not giving up. And also it doesn't mean that we will be miserable. It's life, Heero and life goes on. You think that it was easy for me? Or Wufei or Trowa, or Quatre? No it wasn't. And trust me when you have the right people beside you, you are gonna be fine. You will realize that there are reasons to get up every morning, go to work, do your job and go back to them. That's the reason I am telling you that life is better when you have someone to share it with. Sometimes I think that if it wasn't Hilde... Perhaps I wouldn't be here. But luckily, I have her in my life and she makes some things look easier than they are. What don't you agree? You think that Wu-man would be here working in the Preventers if it wasn't Sally? I doubt it. He's just stubborn enough to admit it, that's all."

"Another stubborn. I thought I was the only one here."

Duo was stunned but he was sure that Heero Yuy was trying to make a joke. It seemed that guy was more human than he believed.

"Naa... You bet you are. You take the gold medal on this. Wufei comes second but generally you guys are stubborn and pathetic. I am really surprised how your girls put up with you." Heero was ready to mention that Relena wasn't _his_ girl. At least not with the way Duo was implying but the latter didn't give him the chance and went on. "Luckily, you have me as your friend to advise you and solve the problems of your love life."

"Yeah, it seems you are quite the expert." Heero smirked a bit despite the fact that the atmosphere was a little bit tense of the topic of their discussion just a few moments ago.

"Well, I just make you smile a little, which is quite unusual for you so all credits go to me!" Was Duo's reply giving Heero his famous goofy smirk.

Heero stood up, facing away from Duo and took the jacket from his chair.

"Leaving already? I thought we were having a conversation about you and your love life here."

"I don't think that we were talking about that."

"Well, we can talk now. There is no rush. And..."

"You have a flight to catch. You _seemed_ in hurry to me."

"I still have time for my friend."

He put on the jacket when he noticed Duo who had a huge grin on his face. If he didn't know the braided man he would clearly think he was crazy smiling without reason. The thing was.. that Heero knew Duo _too well_ and he could tell that something was crossing the braided man's mind. Something that Heero was sure wouldn't like to _hear_.

"Come on Heero we were on a good way. Women are not the only ones who speak about these subjects with each other. Guys can do that also. Besides you are afraid of adaptation and that keeps you back in several domains. And _you_ buddy are definitely gonna need a lot of pushing and help in _a particular_ domain...", _'Here it comes',_ Heero thought, "...we really have to get you out there and see what you are missing. Your love life _sucks!_ No wait.. your love life doesn't even exist!"

"I believe there are few things I don't want you to know about my personal life."

"Why? Do you have one and we are not aware of her?"

" _What?!_ _"_

"You heard me. And don't give me your famous death glare. You are too stubborn for your own good, you know that?'' Duo crossed his arms, leaning back to the chair. Staring at Heero's profile and stance, Duo could tell that he was starting to get angry. His mouth had a tight, pinched look he'd seen on any number of girlfriends. Somehow he knew the anger was directed at him and he knew the reason too. He had struck a nerve.

Heero glared in Duo's direction. He could feel the angry heat start to go through his body. They stared at each other and didn't notice the door opening and Sally Po stumbling in.

"Heero, have you..." she stopped noticing the tense situation in the room. "Duo what have you done again?"

"Me..? You are accusing me again. Come on Sally. We were having a good conversation here."

"Really? What did I miss?"

"Sally, do you know where Wufei is?" This time Heero spoke, startling Sally. And something about his tone of voice... Was that anger?

"Track field. I think he's almost done. Why?"

"Don't go anywhere. I am going to getting him and discuss some matters for the training program. _Someone_ has a flight to catch." And with that response he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving Duo and Sally staring at the closed door.

"Well... What was all that about?"

"I have to catch a flight because I want to go in L2 for 2-3 days..."

"I wasn't referring to that one Duo. He seemed... pissed."

"Oh, he's a big boy. He'll get over it."

"I didn't state the opposite. I am just curious what's the cause behind this."

"Just stating the obvious."

"Again about Relena?"

"Well not exactly but she has a role to play. I had him finally there telling me what the problem was and just when you think that you've got it the stubborn ass, because that's what he is, he drops back and doesn't admit the obvious. Pfff.. he really needs a woman in his life.

"Duo you know how Heero is. Although I would be glad to see this happen you know him. Perhaps better than me. By pressuring him you won't succeed anything."

"Yeah yeah whatever..." The braided kicked his feet up to Heero's office as both he and Sally had to wait for Heero to come back with Wufei.

"So you are going in L2, huh?"

* * *

It had been 3 days and Relena hadn't seen Heero since that night. When she didn't see him the next day she found it odd but she wasn't concerned as she knew that as Head of her Security he had other things to attend to. But as two more days passed without any sign of him and on Friday morning Wufei was her escort to her office she was confused and kept thinking that something was off.

She believed that the reason for Heero's absence was another mission. But then she recalled that she had asked him that night in her room and he had denied it.

And she believed his words. In fact she believed that there was a good reason behind the actions of the stoic ex gundam pilot.

Back during the Eve Wars, when they were on Libra, Relena was afraid that Heero was planning to die during the battle and had tried to prevent him fighting her brother Milliardo. Instead Heero looked at her with a soft gaze that she was seeing for the first time since she met him that day on the beach and asked her to live and let him fight. He asked her to believe in him.

That time Relena didn't understand the meaning of his words but she did what he asked her to do.

She believed in _him_.

Now 7 years after the war they were both here, trying to keep the peace that they had succeeded.

Each one with his own way.

Now she could understand the meaning of his words and she still believed in him.

That's why Relena never questioned about Heero's actions and never asked too much about his missions. She knew that deep down Heero was grateful about that and she knew that he had kept his promise which he had given her after her kidnapping from Maremeia's soldiers.

 _Never_ kill again.

She knew that Heero had killed many people during the war and sometimes he was still haunted by his demons.

He was always telling her that her job was important and she was carrying a big burden on her shoulders but Relena believed that the burden that Heero was carrying was much heavier than hers. That was the reason why she was worried when he had to leave for missions for the Preventers.

But she believed in _him_.

She believed that he would return and he always did. He had never let her down.

Still she could not stop being worried about him.

The fact that Wufei was there instead of him troubled her and she wanted to find out the reason of his absence. With one way or another she would find what was going on even though Wufei 's presence wasn't much of help. Relena knew that if it was Duo with her she wouldn't have problem asking him about Heero. But Wufei... Well he was another story. He wasn't speaking much, was dedicated and quite professional. In some way he reminded her of Heero but still she wasn't feeling so comfortable. Perhaps if Sally was with them it could be different. She wasn't spending much time with them but Relena could swear that Sally Po had an influence upon Wufei. She had recalled Duo telling her some stories about those two and that Wufei would be an idiot not to express his feelings towards Sally.

The ride in the car with Wufei seemed everlasting as her driver was quite. She was trying to open a conversation with him but apart from greeting her before they got in the car and some words exchanged Wufei had his gaze fixed on the road and didn't turn to look at her as they were heading towards Brussels. Deciding that it wasn't going anywhere and Wufei wasn't interested in starting a conversation she reconsidered if she would ask him about Heero. She didn't want Wufei to think she was a foolish woman asking for attention and running after a man. She didn't know so much Wufei to know his opinion about matters of heart but something was telling her that she wasn't going to find a response she would like.

Wufei was different from Duo and Quatre. The latter one wasn't working for Preventers and Relena didn't see him pretty often but when they were meeting Relena felt so comfortable and were discussing about many things. Even matters of heart. Quatre's spirit and kindness were something that Relena had observed from the first time they had met and quickly he gained her trust and became a dear friend. When Relena had to travel to Quatre's colony meetings with the representatives there Quatre was always very hospitable and insisted she stayed at his mansion whenever she had to travel in L4 colony. She also was too happy to let her dear friend stay in her mansion whenever Quatre had to travel in Earth for business. She remembered one period they had become the topic of the tabloids which were insisted that her and Quatre were dating and perhaps the Vice Foreign Minister had found her prince in shining armour.

In the beginning, both her and Quatre, especially her, were bothered by the rumours as reporters were following her and wrote things that weren't even true. And in all this she was concerned about what _he_ would think of her. She didn't want him to believe all these nonsense the tabloids were saying about her and Quatre. He was the head of her security but that didn't mean that Heero would always be with her or knew what she and Quatre were doing when he was visiting. She was surprised when Heero was the one who told her to ignore all of this and soon the rumours would stop. And it did. After almost one unpleasant month the rumours stopped and her life was back in normal. Well back without reporters asking her questions about her life.

Because when she was thinking about that her life, she could tell it was not a normal one...

She was 24, soon to be 25... Relena Darlian Peacecraft the youngest politician in history.

Sometimes it seemed to her many years ago when one day she met one boy to the beach by chance and her life changed for good. It seemed many but in truth there had been 7 almost 8 years ago since she had become entangled within the war between the colonies and Earth, learning of her true past and becoming the leading voice for the future. She had played an important role during the Eve Wars. She was Relena Darlian. Her father VFM Darlian was assassinated by Oz. She had learnt that her true family was Peacecraft family and she was the last surviving female heir to the throne of the Sanc Kingdom. She had found she had an older brother: Miliardo Peacecraft who now was in Mars with Lucrezia Noin. Then, Romefeller had decided to make her the new figurehead queen of their Earth Sphere Unified Nation, announcing her as the leader of all of Earth and the colonies. However, she had refused to bend to their will and instead she had used her position to further her ideals of pacifism.

Yes. Her life was nothing else but normal...

Without realizing she left a sign which didn't go unnoticed from her silent companion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh..?" For a moment Relena had forgotten that she was not alone in the car and she was surprised that Wufei addressed to her. She turned only to discover that he was looking at her. His face held this professional gaze he was always having but he was looking somewhere between confused and worried.

"Uh... sorry", she replied blaming herself at being caught. "It's nothing Wufei. Don't worry. Thinking about work. Nothing special."

He didn't like her answer she could see it in his face, but Wufei finally nodded and turned his head back to the road. The car was silent again as Relena gazed out of her passenger window. Morning sunlight was shown in the horizon as they were heading towards ESUN's Capital building.

"He's fine. There is nothing to worry about.'' That indeed caught Relena's attention who turned again to her companion. She wasn't sure what was strange, the fact that Wufei started a conversation with her or the fact that he was referring to Heero. Maybe both...

"There is no new mission?" He glanced at her, acknowledging her only for couple of seconds before he turned his eyes back to the road.

"He's not away in a mission if it's that you are asking.'' She turned fully to him. Wufei knowing he had her attention he went on, "He and Duo have been looking the files of the new recruits. Duo had to go back to L2 to take care some matters and eventually he will be back before the training."

"Training?"

"Une had a meeting with us 3-4 days ago and asked us to supervise and help in the training of the new recruits."

 _3-4 days ago..._ Relenaremembered that morning she had bumped on Heero and Duo in the corridor as they were coming from Une's office. The same night she had asked Heero but he didn't tell her much. ' _So that was the reason for the meeting.'_

"How so?"

"She thinks that the new Preventers have to be under the best training and must be qualified with sufficient training in case of...'' he stopped trying to find the correct words, knowing that he had caught the young woman's attention, ''...unexpected situations. Heero, Duo, Sally and at last me are involved in this. Since Duo is away in L2 we have to take care the whole procedure. Heero is with Sally right now in the Preventers' HQ to take care some matters that's why I am escorting you in the ESUN."

"I understand."

The rest of their trip was in silent but at least Relena was relieved to hear the reason of her security changes.

Soon the dome of the Capital's office of ESUN came into view and after they passed the security checkpoint Wufei passed the main entrance of the Capital building and headed to a parking garage. As he stopped the car Relena took her briefcase and prepared to get out of it car but with a signal of Wufei it seemed that it was not a good idea. She waited until Wufei went around the car and opened the door for her. "Is that really necessary? I can open the door and go from here to my office, Wufei. We are in the garage under the ESUN's main building."

"Protocol is protocol Minister. We have to stick to it."

"Whatever...But at least call me Relena. You know me six almost seven years now. Formality is not something that I like. Especially from people close to me. So enough with the titles."

Wufei didn't protest at her wish but he didn't say anything else either. Both of them walked towards the elevator which would take them into the main building. The elevator took them up to the main chamber's lobby where there were many people going their separate ways. Most of them were working here. Relena recognized the officer who asked from Wufei to show his badge and greeted her when he recognized her. Again they took another elevator and stepped out in the floor where Relena's office was located. They stopped at the end of a hallway where there was a large open area and there was a large desk. Behind it a young woman with light brown hair was sitting and was speaking to the phone. Chris Johnson was Relena's secretary and was working with her since she first got elected. Relena had to say that she was 3 years older from her but she was so mature for her age. Luckily, she was a dedicated worker who proved to be quite handful for her and she was really a good company in the long trips when she had to bring her along. Relena was sure that she didn't want to give her position to anyone else. Luckily, neither Chris seemed to go somewhere else and that was quite a relief for Relena.

The young woman behind the desk smiled when she saw her boss coming but continued speaking in professional tone. Relena greeted the young woman and headed in her office followed by agent Chang. Stepping inside her office, Relena headed to her desk where she place the briefcase and turned on her computer.

"See safe and sound in my office. There is no need to worry and come all this way. Nevertheless, thank you Wufei for escorting me until my office."

"No problem. And Relena..." addressing her only by her name sounded a bit strange to him but he was sure he got her attention, ''if you need anything just call me. I will be in my office filling some paperwork."

"Thank you Wufei. That's too..." but she was interrupted from a familiar sound at her door.

"Ms Relena? May I interrupt you for a minute?" Relena smiled as Chris stepped through the door. ''I am sorry for interrupting you and Agent Chang but I wanted to tell you that you had two important calls. One from the President and I just hung up the phone with the secretary of Foreign Minister. Both of men want to meet with you. That sounded strange to Relena. A call especially from the president.. It must be really important.

"Very well Chris. See the schedule and arrange an appointment as soon as possible. I think I have some free time tomorrow. Did they tell you what is all this about?''

"Nope ma'am. They didn't mention anything." Relena looked at Chris then back at Wufei like searching for an answer and then back to Chris.

"Very well. Call Foreign Minister and pass the call on me. I will speak him myself and perhaps I will go in his office." Chris didn't wait at all. She emerged from the office and closed the door behind her.

"That is... strange. Do you want me to stay and escort you to the Foreign Minister's office?"

"No, Wufei. I don't think that's necessary. Besides his office is not far from here. Just a different floor of the north wing. You can go."

Wufei nodded at her and greeted her with a professional - to Relena's opinion a military way - and headed out of her office.

Not many minutes passed from Wufei's departure and Relena's phone rang.

"Relena Darlian."

On the other line she heard Chris' voice.

"Ms Relena, I have the Foreign Minister on the line. Should I pass the call?"

"Yes, thank you Chris."

Wufei left from ESSUN's building and headed to the Medical Division where he knew he would find Heero and Sally.

It seemed that he wasn't wrong as he inspected Sally and Heero when he crossed a hallway of the Medical Division. Sally was wearing a white coat but beneath that she was dressed in her Preventer uniform as was he and Heero. Sally and Heero seemed to have a conversation - Wufei could tell it was about the training program that would start soon. Heero had his back on Wufei but Sally was the one who greeted him.

"You are a bit late. Did something happen?'' Heero was looking at some charts but when Sally greeted Wufei turned to look at him also.

"Nothing unusual. I went and pick up Vice Foreign Minister and escorted her to her office. It was in the schedule."

"I know. I just asked because you are a bit late and that's not usual with you."

"So what do we have here?"

Now it was Heero's turn to speak. ''We were discussing with Sally as we were looking some of the medical papers of the recruits. More or less they all seem fine. Nothing seems out of place. We will proceed as we have discussed in the meeting we had with Duo.''

"Good. When does this idiot return from L2?"

"Sunday afternoon. He sent me an e mail this morning."

"Good. Have anyone of you hear about a meeting or a conference or something else that may come up?" asked Wufei addressing both Sally and Heero.

Heero shook his head while Sally seemed surprised by his question. "Not from what I know. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Before I leave Relena's office her secretary informed her that she had received phone calls from the Foreign Minister and even the President.'' The last sentence caught Heero's attention but luckily for him neither Sally nor Wufei noticed it.

"It may be nothing. Anyway back to our topic. Is the..."

Wufei continued talking but Heero didn't seem to notice or even care. He remembered what Une had told him and Duo in their meeting. It seemed that a political change was going to occur. A change that Relena soon would be informed.

* * *

A man around his thirties walked down a hallway.

He turned and look at his watch. He was three minutes late. In other circumstances, he wouldn't care but this was not an ordinary occasion.

He knew that the man who was running to meet liked punctuality.

He kept up quickening his pace. He turned right to the corner and then again right and then left...

Finally he arrived where he wanted.

In front of him there was a wooden door.

Stopping for a while to catch his breath, he remained still in front of the door and after he regained composure, he knocked. From the other side a response came and the man obeyed as quickly opened the door and stepped inside the room closing the door behind him. The room was a bit dark but the man could see that there was a desk in the middle of the room and a huge bookcase behind it. In the corner there was a small fireplace. There were also some windows in the room but no light was coming through. The man didn't stopped to explore the environment. What caused his attention was the figure who was sitting behind the desk.

Slowly, he approached the figure who seemed to expect his arrival.

"A, Mr Parker. At last... I thought you wouldn't be on time. I was expecting you. What was this urgent young man that it was so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow?'' asked the man behind his desk.

The young man whose name was Alan Parker stopped in front of the desk and addressed the other man.

"Sir. I am sorry to interrupt. I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't important..." there was a small pause as Alan Parker was trying to find the right words to announce what he had just learnt "...we had a call from our contact in ESUN. It seems there may be a change in the political scene. It may have an effect to our plans...sir."

All this time the man who was sitting behind the desk was writing down something and hadn't met the gaze of the young man but hearing the last sentence he stopped and finally took his gaze from what he was doing and looked up at the man who was standing in front of his desk.

"Speak up young man. I don't have all the time. What is it?"

"Sir... as I told you our contact in ESUN learnt something important and he let us know about it. It seemed that this morning the President and the Foreign Minister arranged a meeting. The Foreign Minister seems to think of stepping down his position - so him and the President contacted with the most obvious successor of the position."

"Darlian?"

"That's right sir."

"Is that confirmed?"

"Nothing has been announced yet. Our contact is 99% sure about that. Wasn't aware if a meeting took place or the most important: Darlian's answer."

The man leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"She's not going to deny the proposal. She fought too hard for all this.'' There was a small pause when finally he spoke again. ''It's not going to stop us but there may be a change in our plans. As soon as our contact learn something else and confirm this speculation, we must be informed. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Keep me informed. In the meantime you are free to go. Dismissed."

With that the young man bowed and stepped out of the office. When Alan Parker closed the door behind him he let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding. That man really sometimes could give him goose bumps and the less he stayed in that room alone with him the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Chris was sitting in her office, filling some papers and taking some calls as her boss, VFM Relena Darlian was in a the conference room with the President of ESUN and the Foreign Minister. The politicians was in the conference group and Chris thought their topic was important enough. Relena had already asked her to take all the calls and not be interrupted by anyone.

"Excuse me miss." The young woman was so focused in her papers in front of her that she hadn't noticed that someone was standing not far from her desk. Taking her eyes from the papers she met an young man who was smiling at her, dressed in a business suit. He seemed not older than her, with dark blond hair, hazel eyes and Christina thought that with this look and his smile could cause women chase after him.

"Sorry sir. May I help you?" replied Chris. She didn't want the man in front of her think that she was staring too much at him.

"Is Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's office here?"

"Yes, it is. How may I help you? I am her secretary. Do you have an appointment with her?"

"No miss. My name is Alexander Matthews. I was-"

"Matthews? Sorry for being rude. Any relation with the President of ESUN?"

"Yes, miss. Actually.. I am his nephew-" Chris widened her eyes and the young man seeing her reaction quickly added, "... I just don't like to be introduced as his nephew and don't want to make a fuss but I was wondering if my uncle is here-"

"...well yes... They.. Sorry about that. Terribly sorry. Actually they are in the conference room", replied Chris pointing at a door to her right. "I am sorry Mr Matthews I have been told not interrupting their meeting, sir. The president is in there with Foreign Minister and Ms Darlian also."

"It's okay. I totally understand. Do you know how long is it going to be?"

"I have no idea sir. They are in there quite a while and as I already told you I can't interrupt them. I -"

"It's totally fine. You don't have to be upset. I won't be mad to a woman who is doing her job-"

They were in the middle of the discussion when they both heard some voices from the door that Chris had pointed before. Immediately, the door was opened and in sight came Relena Darlian followed closely by two men. "My dear will you at least think about it? I know it's kind of surprising but give this a consideration and we can talk again," said the older man who followed Relena out of the conference room.

Both men were dressed in a business attire. The younger from the two men was around 45 with dark brown hair and brown eyes that reinforced his expression. The other man who came after Relena Darlian was older. Grey hair with brown-green eyes.

Relena paused and turn around to face both men but she addressed the older man. "I will Mr President but what you are asking me found me unprepared and-" Relena's reply was caught in the middle when the old man in front of her seemed to notice something and turned his gaze to another occupant of the room.

"Alex..? What are you doing here?"

With this Relena turned around and besides Chris, who was sitting as usual in her desk, there was also a young man there who seemed to know the President of ESUN. The young man made a step forward and smiled to the people in front of him.

"I apologize. I went to your office and your secretary told me that you were in a meeting so I came here to find you. Hoping you have time to eat together."

"That's great. Please, forgive me for my manners. Alex let me introduce you to some good colleagues of mine and very good people. This is Foreign Minister Wright," both men exchanged a quick handshake, "... and here my boy is Vice Foreign- "

"Miss Darlian".

Alexander Matthews bowed and Relena couldn't hide her smile at he took her right hand and pressed his lips against it. "My name is Alexander Matthews. I have heard a lot of you from my uncle and I am so pleased to finally meet you. "

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Matthews.''

"Please... Call me Alex. I am the same age as you are Miss Darlian."

"Then I must also ask you to call me Relena. I must tell you I am not so good with formalities." And both of them laughed with her comment. Alex just realized that he was still holding her hand and Relena seemed to realize the same thing also as he quickly let her hand hoping that it went unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. "I am sorry that you had to wait."

"Not at all. Actually I wasn't waiting long. And your secretary was kind enough to keep me company."

"Good to hear," and with that she turned her gaze back to the other politicians.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming here. I will think what we were discussing back there and I will let you know as soon as possible. I really want to think about it before I give you my final answer", she said and stopped her gaze at the old politician who all this time hadn't talked.

"No pressure my dear. As my nephew here said before we will go for lunch. We would be happy if someone of you want to join us. Relena? Alan?'', addressing the other politician.

"Thanks for the invitation Mr President. I would be delighted to."

"I am sorry but I have to decline." It might be her impression but she thought that Alex Matthews seemed disappointed to here this. ''I am a bit behind and have some matters to attend to-"

"No, need to be sorry my dear. Besides, we were the reason for that. We were sitting back there almost two hours. Sorry for taking your time. I know you have other matters to attend to. Don't want to distract you. Shall we go gentlemen?"

Both men beside him nodded.

"It's been a pleasure, Relena. Hope to see you again."

"It was a pleasure for me also."

As soon as the three men left, Relena tried to forgot all about it.

"He is handsome,'' said Chris behind her desk.

"Chris... He is the nephew of the President."

"So... that's another positive detail. It's a plus.''

"A plus..?'' Relena couldn't help but smile at her secretary's comment.

"Well you know... when you meet a nice guy and you like him. And you are trying to divide the pros and cons about him.'' Relena smiled but deep down she knew what Chris was stating. She sometimes have caught herself doing this when she was thinking about Heero...

And here it goes again... Heero Yuy...

She was distracted from the moment she came to her office and didn't think of him much but now she couldn't help but wonder what the former gundam pilot was doing. Deep inside she wanted to take a break and go and check in his office but another voice in her head discouraged her to do so. Thinking that she should distract herself from having these thoughts she decided to go back to work. What she had told back to the President when she had declined his offer wasn't far away from the truth. Indeed she had been left behind with this unexpected visit and columns of papers were waiting back to her office to be read and signed.

"I think he likes you. He may ask you out.''

"What? Where did that come from? Sure I agree with you that he's handsome but we just met. He can't like me already."

"That's the first time he met you _in person_. I am sure that he had seen you more times in television or photos of you in the newspapers. You are famous after all."

"Trust me. Sometimes.. I really want to forget that. It's not always a pleasant thing."

"So if he asks you which I am sure he will, you won't accept?"

"I can't answer that because honestly I don't know. Chris, I would be happy to sit here and chit chat but you know that I have work to do." And with that the blond woman took some folders from the desk and walked towards her office closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **In the meantime**

The President of ESUN was enjoying his lunch. After their meeting with Relena Darlian, the President decided to follow his nephew Alex and the Foreign Minister and the three men were eating in a restaurant not too far from the ESUN's capital building as the two politicians had to head back. Their discussion was around different matters, trying not to focus too much in politics. It was close to their lunch when Foreign Minister excused himself to greet a friend of his who was sitting to another table. That left uncle and nephew alone and the politician found the opportunity to talk with his nephew.

"So... What was your impression?"

"About..?''

"Miss Darlian."

"She's beautiful... She has an air of... I am not sure how to say this. She's even better when you meet her in person. I understand why you and most of the people respect her."

"That's true. Her father would be so proud of her. She had accomplished many things in her age. I know that you admire her and you have watched some of her speeches. It was a good chance that you finally met her. Even under these circumstances."

"What was wrong with the circumstances? There must was something important to discuss. Her secretary told me you were quite a long time in the conference room. Is anything wrong?"

"Not really. Let's say, we have made a proposition to her and now we are waiting for her answer. Just hoping it won't be a negative one. Although she's young, she has many potentials and I won't be surprise if she takes my place one day. She's the most suitable for the position we asked her."

"You are going to remove her from her position? Have you considered it enough? Perhaps people won't like this move."

"Oh, trust me when I am telling you that people don't concern me in this occasion. I can tell you they will be happy. I only hope Relena will agree. It's a promotion after all."

"Why are you worried then? Do you think there is a reason to decline?"

"She's not like the other politicians. She's not ambitious to climb in the hierarchy.. to evolve. She believes what she says and fights for. I think she wants to stay in her current position."

"Would you be disappointed if she will decline?"

"It's not the end of the world but it's something that both me and Alan believe is right; she's the right person."

"I don't know a lot of politics. I trust your judgement uncle."

There was a small pause between them as both men continued with their meal. Since the topic of their discussion was Relena Darlian, Alex took the opportunity to make more questions.

"Do you think if I ask her to have a coffee with me or... dinner will she decline?"

The old man couldn't hide his smile. "You don't have anything to lose. You can ask her. Or maybe we can call her for dinner in our house."

"I think that's a good idea," replied an enthusiastic Alex.

The older man looked at him for a moment and turned to take his glass from the table. "Ι know that look."

"What look..?"

"I know what this is all about. I may be old now but I was young once. And I wasn't blind back there," said the older man and tried to hide his smile as he was taking a sip from his glass of wine. The comment didn't go unnoticed from the young man but deciding that it would have no matter to deny he

"Do you disapprove?"

"Relena Darlian? Not at all. She's beautiful, intelligent, very determined, she cares about the others. There is nothing I don't like or disapprove about her. It's more you I am worried about," he said looking again at the direction of his nephew. Facing his questioning look he decided to go further and be more specific about the matter. "You become enthusiastic about something or someone and the next day all this excitement just vanishes. This isn't a game Alex. Especially this time if you want to get involved with Relena Darlian."

"Uncle, you are rushing here. I spoke about knowing her better and you proposed an invitation to our house. I've never-"

"So you never thought of asking her out?" replied the older man.

"I don't think that is relevant. "

"Trust me nephew. It is. I know you quite well. Relena Darlian is the Vice Foreign Minister of the current government of ESUN. I don't want-"

"Why everything you think has to do about politics? This is not politics-"

"It also involves politics from the moment you want to court one of the famous young politicians of ESUN. And being also the nephew of the president it will attract the public and the media's attention even more." He stopped seeing the expression of Alex. Softening his gaze towards the young man he continued, "I won't patronize you neither I will tell you don't do it. I believe you are an adult and you can make the right choices. Be mature and I will support you on that."

Alexander Matthews wanted to answer at his uncle's last comment but seeing the Foreign Minister coming back to their table he decided against his willing and didn't pursue any further.

The three men continued their talking. Neither of them had noticed a man looking at their table through the big window of the front side of the restaurant. The man not wanting to draw any suspicious or attention looked for a minute and walked away...

* * *

It was towards afternoon when Heero passed the security checkpoint and made his way through the Capital Building. Most of the employees had already left as it was Friday afternoon in contrast with Relena who was leaving late even on Fridays. He was grateful that they weren't many employees this hour and took the elevator to the north wing, where the offices of the members of the cabinet were located. When he got to the right floor, walked down his hallway is his usual pace and soon he was in front of Relena's office.

"May I help - Oh, Agent Yuy," said Chris as she lifted her head.

"Still here?"

"Well it was a big day and I want to finish as many things as possible before I head home."

"Hn. Is she inside?"

"Where else? We were kind of left behind in our schedule. She was really busy the whole day."

"The president was here."

"Yes, indeed. In the morning and you can't imagine wh-" but she stopped right there as the door behind them opened.

"Chris, these folders are-" Relena came in sight, holding folders in her arms and when she looked up from her work she couldn't hide her surprise and a dazzling smile painted her face as she saw her bodyguard standing a few metres away from her. It seemed like a long time have passed since she last saw him although it was only three days ago.

"Relena, I was just ready to tell Agent Yuy about the meeting in the morning."

"Chris, I am sure that Heero isn't interested in my meeting with the President. He has other more significant matters to take care of."

"I wasn't referring to the President but at his nep─."

"Even more for that!" Heero looked Relena with a questioning look but she ignore it and focused again on Chris and what she wanted to say. " -Now... As I was saying these folders are done. I have also looked at the papers you gave me and went through some of them. I'll take the rest at home. I want to see again about the project in colony L3. And it's also the conference that...".

"Don't worry about that. I have taken care of it."

Relena felt so relieved and let a sign that she didn't know she was holding. "You can go home Chris. Sorry you had to stay late."

"I can tell the same about you. Go home. Get some rest."

The telephone rang and immediately Chris focused back to her tasks being the secretary of Relena was so glad she had Chris with her. The young woman could really understand her and she was so much of great help to her. She liked even more that she was friendly and she was referring at her only by her name and not with formalities. Finally she turned and looked back at Heero who was still standing there the whole time and she could feel his eyes on her. "I will be ready in 15 minutes. Do you mind if you wait a little bit more?"

Heero nodded at the young woman deciding not to say anything else. Relena smiled back at him and headed towards her office. She was half in her way when she heard the voice of her secretary.

"Please wait a moment, sir... Relena. You have a phone call," said Chris coming in face with a look of Relena saying 'who the hell is right now?' and decided to add quickly, "From Mr Matthews," and smiled at the young politician who didn't notice the smirk in her secretary's face.

"The president? But we just spoke -"

"Not the president. The younger one... He says he wants to speak with you but he didn't tell me the reason."

Relena seemed to hesitate for a moment. For some reason the dominant presence of Heero didn't make her feel comfortable.

"Okay. I'll take the call from my office,'' replied at Chris who turned her attention at the phone, "I won't be long," she said to Heero and headed to her office hoping that he wouldn't follow her and closing the door behind her.

Heero seemed confused and turned his attention to the young woman who was sitting behind the desk and seemed to know what was all about. He didn't miss how she was smirking when she told Relena about the phone call and specifically who was on the other line.

Chris feeling Heero's stare, lifted her face from the office and met the questioning look of his.

"The president wasn't the only one who came here this morning. We met also his nephew. Alex Matthews. Apparently he had some plans with the president and due to the duration of the meeting he came here and was looking for him. Let's say he had an interesting meeting with Relena also.. if you get what I mean," and the young woman blinked at him.

He didn't say anything at her comment. He just stood there interpreting the comment of the young woman but he could feel that his face had grown cold as stone. For some unknown reason learning this detail he felt... odd. He also noticed that Relena was cautious and from the way she had interrupted Chris, it seemed she didn't want him to learn about this incident. Or maybe there was nothing to tell. Maybe Relena's assistant was overreacting...

 _Even if there is something. Why do you care? You are just her bodyguard..._ told him a voice in his head.

Only a few minutes passed but for Heero it felt like an eternity while he was waiting for Relena to finish and take her home. After the last comment of Chris, deep inside he realized that he was curious about the phone call Relena had received at this hour...

He was standing there deep in his thoughts until a voice brought him back to reality.

"That mush have gone well." It was Chris voice. Realizing that she wasn't addressing to him he noticed that Relena had finally emerged from her office, clad in a beige coat and a briefcase in her hands, with a smile on her face.

"Chris. You are still here. I told you, you can also leave," addressed the young woman who was still sitting in behind the desk.

"Well, I am almost done. Plus, I was curious to see what was the phone call about," she chuckled and winked at Relena.

Relena shook her head and ignored her assistant's comment. "Ready to go?" she addressed Heero who was standing the whole time without saying anything.

"Hn." replied with his usual deep and monotone way. Her voice seemed to bring the young agent back to his senses.

Relena nodded at him without losing her smile as their gazes locked. Anyone else who didn't know him so well, could say that Heero Yuy was too professional, with a blank expression and cold eyes that couldn't betray his emotions away. But Relena knew better than that... These years she was used to his monotone replies, his silent but dominant presence... And those deep Prussian blue eyes of his. Sometimes Relena could see emotions in them. Emotions like oceans. And she could be drowned at them...

* * *

Their drive back to her estate was quite.

After she had exchanged her goodbyes with Chris, Relena followed Heero in the elevator where it took them to the garage under the main capital Building. During their drive, Relena sat at the passenger's seat, gazing out the windshield. Although, it was mid of March it was a cold day in the capital of ESUN. She looked outside as they were leaving the big city behind them and the landscape had changed as they were driven through a country road.

Shifting her gaze from the road, she turned and took a look at the driver sitting to her left. As a Preventer, Heero was dressed in the usual attire of the agency. Black trousers and jacket in green and brown tones that suited at him perfectly. His unruly bangs fell as usual over his forehead. His jaw was firm and all the angles of his handsome face were sculptured to perfection. With the right hand on the steering wheel, his gaze was fixated in the road as they were heading towards her estate. _Stop staring at him..._ Relena was trying to stop but she couldn't... Although she has known him for seven years she was still mesmerized by his good looking face. Moreover, she couldn't tell if it was only his handsome face or the intense Prussian orbs that Relena felt attracted to him. It was also the mystery he possessed, a dark beauty he had... Back when they were fifteen she thought it was only a crash... a girl crash. Catching herself having often these thoughts about the former gundam pilot she was trying to justify that the crush she felt when they were in St Gabriel's academy or when she followed him around the world were due to hormones. It was only a girl crush, a tale that she was fantasizing many times and believed that it would be over soon...

But here they were after seven year, both of them almost in their mid twenties and these feelings she had for him were not over. Working and being together many hours of the day, Relena was sure the obsession she had for Heero.. the girl crush had given its place to something bigger. It was not only admiration.

It was something bigger. An emotion that she couldn't control...

No one in the world could...

All these years Relena has grown more in love with the person Heero had become.

She loved him for his strength... his weaknesses. His sad past which seemed he had overcome it.

She loved the person he is now. The person she knew he always _was_. She loved a boy with... No.. Not a boy anymore. A man now. She loved a man who had a kind heart.

She loved how professional and dedicated he was.

She loved his handsome features and especially his Prussian blue orbs who seemed always cold but she was the only one who knew that those orbs hid a burning fire.

So no... It was not only a girl crush and admiration.

It was something bigger.

It was love...

She was in love with him.

She was probably in love with him perhaps since that incident in Libra during the wars.

 _"Heero... " she felt overwhelmed at the closeness they were sharing. A smile appeared in Heero's face._

 _"I promise that I will protect but in order to protect you and the Earth sphere Relena I have no choice but to fight."_

 _"No.. "_

 _"Please let me fight. "_

 _"I won't. No way. Heero you are planning to die aren't you? " she had this terrible feeling of fear that this was going the last time she was seeing him. Without expecting that, Heero closed the visor of her helmet. There was a gentle gaze which had never seen before and when Heero spoke, his voice was gentle in comparison to his usual monotone voice._

 _"Believe me in me."_

"Is something wrong?" Heero who felt her eyes on him, glanced at her for a moment before he swift his gaze back to the road.

 _Damn..._ Relena thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had been gazing at him for a while now.

"I am sorry. I was just... thinking," the last one was more like a whisper and she wasn't sure if he had heard her. She wanted to share her thoughts with him... So badly. But something told her it was not a good idea to speak about that. It seemed it was one-sided love. Just a fairytale and her prince wasn't interested in any romantic involvements.

She recalled that scene from back in Libra when he had grabbed her and had brought her close to him that for once she thought he would kiss her... For a moment she wondered how it would be to feel his lips on hers. To be kissed by him... to feel his kisses all over the...

 _Relena stop!_ She felt her heart beating faster and she was absolutely sure she was blushing right now. Hoping that Heero hadn't notice any of this, she turned her look the other way.

Their drive was again in silence as Heero kept his eyes on the road and Relena gazed outside her passenger window.

* * *

When they had gotten back to the estate, the typical routine was followed. After Heero secured her quarters, Relena went to her bedroom to change into a more comfortable attire. Heero left her to check the perimeter and set the security shifts for the night.

All those years that Heero was close to her she really appreciated and loved his presence. She could tell... She appreciated it more when he was away in a mission and she missed him. She felt strange and couldn't put aside her anxiety but she never told anybody.

But tonight something was different. Tonight for the first time Relena Darlian wanted to be alone.

Alone with her thoughts.

She knew that Heero had sensed something back in the car during their drive back to their estate. But she was glad that he hadn't mentioned anything. That was another thing that loved about him. He never made her feel uncomfortable. She knew what to expect from him and felt safe. She knew that he would be there for her no matter what. She trusted him and always believed in him. Her only was that she might lose him. Not by leaving her but from violence...

That was another reason she had taken up this position in this new world. To make sure that people like Heero, who had been sacrificed and fought in a meaningless war, won't be needed to fight again in the future. That was the reason that she was in deep thoughts now and couldn't get out of her head her meeting with the President and the Foreign Minister. Plus, her thoughts she had in the car about her him... Over and over she was telling herself that perhaps there was something more for Heero's willingness to keep up and stay close to her these last years. He could just disappear and hear nothing from him again. But no.. That never happened. And she was happy being in his presence. So lately, she started having thoughts that maybe there was something more than a professional relationship between two people. She had realized that a part of her would gladly wait for him. She was willing to give Heero all the time he needed to realize his true feelings. But there was the other part of her where a cynical voice was telling her that she knew where she stood with Heero. It was just a professional relationship. That would never change so it was time to leave these fantasies behind and move on.

After having changed out of her business attire into a more comfortable outfit, she tried to think what she would do. For a moment, a thought crossed her mind: going to her office and read some unfinished reports. Knowing that it was still early going to sleep, she thought that it would be better to be productive. On the other hand, it was Friday evening, weekend was ahead and as she thought better of it, spending her Friday evening doing paperwork was unpleasant. After a quite busy day she wanted nothing more than relax and clear her thoughts. What a better way to do that by reading a novel and drinking hot tea.

Exiting her bedroom, she headed to her study to pick up a book first and then she would head to the kitchen to make herself tea. She knew that she could always ask that from Pagan or another staff from her staff but she rejected the idea as quickly as it had crossed her mind. She could deal with angry diplomats, attending long conferences but not making herself tea?

Entering her study, she came across with the big bookcase which was occupied by many books and other decorations. She looked at the covers of the books trying to locate a nice book to lost herself into it. Relena always had the opinion that a good novel has the ability to transport someone beyond confines of space and time as the reader travels with vivid characters through trials and tribulations that make up their stories. Now she wanted to be just one of those readers and forget all those liabilities of hers.

After standing -in Relena's thought- at least a couple of minutes, she spotted a book on the top shelf. The only obstacle now between her and the book was the location. Spotting the step ladder which was leaned against the wall next to the bookcase she proceeded further. The next minute Relena was up in the ladder trying to reach that book. She had almost reached it when the sound of the door opening distracted her and Relena tried to turn to see who was the visitor.

Everything happened so fast and the next thing Relena remembered, she was lying on the floor. In the distance she heard someone coming towards her but she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't say if she tripped because of her robe or she was so clumsy that she wasn't paying attention what she was doing. Her hands had first made contact with the floor preventing that way of hitting her head but as she tried to sit up she closed her eyes and a groan escaped her mouth.

"Try not to sit up", she heard a deep male voice.

She knew that voice so well... She opened her eyes and came face to face with the Prussian blue eyes she knew so well. Heero was in her side and she could swear that she saw concern in his eyes. If she wasn't in pain in her right hand she would swear that she had hit her head pretty bad. When she met his gaze again she knew that he was inspecting her for any injuries or something else that maybe she hadn't noticed. "Where do you hurt?"

"My shoulder and my hand. But I don't think that I broke anything. Tomorrow they would be only bruises, don't worry. It's not the first time." She waited for him to tell her that in the future she should be more careful or that it was stupid of her for not asking any help but nothing of this came from his mouth. Instead, Heero said nothing at all and continued inspecting for bruises. She felt his touch as he got her right hand in his and moved it in many directions to see if the movement provoked any pain. His touch brought back the thoughts she had back in the car during their drive in the estate and again as that day in the corridor of the Preventers HQ she felt an electrical wave cross her body. Immediately, she felt her face flush with blood and tried to keep her gaze away from his. She didn't want to humiliate herself more than she had already done so far. _'What does he think now about me? That I am really stupid of course. What else? Well done Relena you have really outdone it this time.'_

"Relena?" his voice brought her out of her thoughts...

"Yeah?"

"I said can you stand up?"

With this Relena made a move to stand up but she let a groan again and caught her ankle.

In all this commotion neither Heero or Relena noticed the old butler entering the room. Seeing the scene in front of him and the fallen ladder Pagan knew that something was off and couldn't hide his worry. He walked quickly towards the them. "Ms Relena? What's the matter? Are you hurt?", he said addressing the young woman as he noticed her expression. Heero was the one who answered him.

"I got inside and must have scared her while she was trying to reach a book. She fell from the ladder. Pagan can you bring some ice and painkillers? I think she twisted her ankle." Heero didn't need to say more as Pagan was outside the door as quickly as he got inside.

Relena frowned slight as she tried to push herself into a sitting position and tried to stand up again. It was only some seconds later that she felt Heero's one arm under her legs and the other one around her waist lifting her up gently. She put her arms around his neck, still keeping her eyes away from his, as he walked some distance and then he deposited her lightly in the couch that was located some metres away. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her leg and kneel at the foot of the couch. He noticed that the external side of her ankle had gotten red which meant that he was correct: she had twisted her ankle and the red area was a sign of the starting inflammation. He moved his fingers around this area carefully so he wouldn't irritate it more and pressed lightly against her skin.

"You didn't have to say Pagan that you scared me and I tripped. You know it's my fault. I shouldn't be so clumsy," said Relena and leaned her head back in the armrest of the couch.

"Hn." Heero kept his gaze at her ankle as he continued pressing lightly against her skin.

"Heero, it's nothing. Just a twisted ankle. Nothing threatening. In a matter of fact I think I can walk now. It must be just a...'' she made an attempt to sit up but Heero was faster and pushed her back down.

"It's not nothing. Something might be torn. You may need to see a doctor. I will call Sally."

"Do you think this is really necessary? I think I have fooled enough myself for one day," and leaned her head back in the armrest. She let a sign that she wasn't aware she was holding.

"It is necessary, if you have sprained your ankle. It needs to be examined. I asked Pagan to bring ice to ease the oedema."

"I know what the ice is for. I just don't want to see a doctor for such a matter. It's ridiculous. Plus, It's nothing threatening. I am sure I will be fine until the dinner."

"What dinner?" Relena had completely forgotten that she hadn't mention anything to Heero about Alexander Matthews' call and her invitation to the President's house on Sunday evening. She was sure that the invitation was a generous movement from the President and maybe he wanted to discuss again about the same matter. But it really had surprised her that Alexander Matthews had called her office to invite her. She couldn't deny that the young man was handsome and kind enough as she had noticed during their encounter today in her office.

"You may need to cancel it. Perhaps you won't be able to walk and it's better to rest your leg," Heero's voice had brought her back to reality realizing that she still hadn't answer his question.

"It's an invitation from the President. I can't just decline or cancel it."

"You will, if you can't walk. He will understand". He moved back to her leg and without thinking it he started massaging the area.

"I am sure it's nothing serious Heero. You don't have to do this. " Replied the young woman but Heero ignored her words and kept going. Relena tried a lot not to groan again but she had to say that she liked Heero's worry over her. She sat there in stunned silence, her mind racing to many things, trying to digest all the things that happened today. Who would tell her that today she was going to have an unexpected visit from the President and an even more unexpected coming from him. What is more, who could think that her day was going to end with her stupid accident which caused her a twisted ankle and a worried Heero at her side. That was indeed the cherry on the cake.

From his side, Heero had found much to his surprise that today Relena was really distracted by something. In their drive back home she was unusual quite and seemed to be in deep thoughts. "What's troubling you?'' his deep voice interrupted the silence.

"...what? "

"It's the third time today that you seem distracted. Something is bothering you. I could tell that from back in the car. What are you thinking? "

 _You..._ Was the answer that Relena wanted to give him but she knew much better from doing that. It was the half truth anyway. And she didn't want to make the situation more complicated. And in fact it would be a lie if she said that she didn't like his worry and his touch on her skin. It felt so nice being treated by him. Even under these circumstances and not in the way that she probably wanted it. She felt his hand moving from her ankle up to her calf. She could feel again her face flush with blood at his touch... From his side Heero hadn't realized how he had ended up massaging her calf. It was further from her ankle and the area she needed attention. He didn't want to confess it but in a way he liked the feeling of her skin under his touch. Her skin was... warm and soft.

He didn't know how long this went on but he suddenly stopped as he had realized that the whole situation was anything else than professional... He didn't want to bring her in awkward position or do something that he would regret. But from the other hand Relena had accepted his touch. She had let him without any protest. He looked up to meet her gaze and came across with her cerulean eyes. Both of them didn't know how long they just keep staring at each other without breaking their glances away. For the first time Heero didn't know what to do. Suddenly he felt lost in her eyes... He felt like he was some kind of spell and he couldn't break away from those cerulean eyes.

"Sorry for being late. I brought the ice."

At Pagan's re-appearance Heero broke his gaze from Relena's. He drew in breath and felt really relieved with the old man's return. He immediately stood up and turned his attention to the old butler. "I am going to call Dr Po to come and examine her. For the moment place the ice on her ankle."

The old man nodded and followed Heero's instructions as he had just told him to do.

His body's movement was slow at first without him noticing that he was heading to the door. As he passed by Relena's side he halted a bit staring at her features. He knew she was in pain but also how stubborn she was to even admit it. Especially in front of him. Perhaps her determination and stubbornness were two things that he secretly admired at her from the beginning.

Relena seemed to feel his eyes on her and looked up at him. Noticing her questioning look, he realized he must be looking stupid just standing there. He felt like her eyes could read him and felt inconveniently. Blinking he took his gaze from her and started walking towards the door.

All he wanted was to make it back to his room and give a call to Sally.

Suddenly, he wanted to get away from this room. Away from her presence. Away from those eyes.

Away from _her_...

* * *

 _Finally written! I am so sorry to all the readers of this story for the big delay. Life really caught up with me. I can say for sure that the next update won't take so long._

 _Feel free_ _to review and let me know your thoughts for this chapter and for the story so far. I hope all these dialogues don't make all of you tired. I would be glad to read your opinions and thoughts. See you all soon! xD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally chapter 7 is finished! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Relena sat on the sofa, her ankle lying on a pillow, bandaged and iced. She was covered up with a blanket as she was reading and signing a pile of documents. After finishing another paper the young woman let out a sign and looked up from her papers. At the table which was close to the sofa, a bottle of water and some painkillers sat there. Besides those things, another object which was sitting nearby, caught Relena's gaze. Looking again at her bandaged ankle and the crutch, Relena knew that those things were a proof of her accident two days ago.

Heero had called Sally Po, who came immediately at her house to examine her. After she had been informed of the situation and a thorough examination, she stated the result: as it was predicted the cause of the pain was a sprained ankle. According to the young doctor, it was nothing serious but a mild sprain and with one week rest she could be able to go back to her office. Although she didn't like the idea of staying all day at home, Relena knew that there was no other way but working from home. She wanted nothing more to go to work but she knew if she neglected Sally's advice, the first one who would come against her would be her bodyguard. Relena always thought that it was really nice having him around her all this time but when it came to her safety, Heero would do anything to accomplish that even if that meant going against her wishes. She recalled many times when Duo was saying that Heero was a stubborn jerk especially when it came to matters of his beliefs.

Thinking about it, due to the dedication and their stubbornness, they had some disagreements in the past but nothing serious that could affect their relationship. Not wanting to change that now, Relena decided to avoid any arguments with him so she decided to follow as much as she could Sally's instructions. With the help of the crutch that Heero had brought her, she was able to walk around in her house without putting a lot of effort in her injured leg.

She still couldn't believe how clumsy and careless she was. Some years ago, she put herself in front of gundams, in the middle of the battle in Antarctica between her brother and Heero. Months later she went on space, on the battleship Libra, Zech's new base of operations, in an attempt to stop her brother Miliardo Peacecraft of starting a new bloodshed. She couldn't believe that after all those events, she would be stuck because of a twisted ankle. Furthermore, her frustration with her carelessness increased when she thought about her secretary Chris who would be alone at the office. Thinking the other woman, Relena felt really bad for her. Being not able to go to work meant that her secretary had to arrange some matters on her own and knowing the amount of workload that had to be done, Relena knew that wasn't an easy task. She didn't feel any better even when she recalled calling Chris to inform her that she had to stay out of office the whole week due to her current condition. The only response she received from the other woman was to feel better and forget work for a while. Her health was first priority and if she had any questions she wouldn't hesitate to call her. That reminded Relena, why she hired Chris and how she loved working with her.

Apart from her secretary, the thoughts of the young politician flew to the other reason she felt guilty. Due to the last event, she had to cancel the arranged dinner she had planned to have with the President of ESUN at his house. The reaction of the old man was more or less the same with her secretary's. He wished her to get well soon and not worry about the dinner as there would be another chance to arrange it. Thinking those reactions she shouldn't feel guilty but she couldn't help it.

It was times like these that made her remember how trapped and utterly alone she was. Although she was about to turn 24 the next month, most of her relationships were of the political scene and her personal life wasn't much of any interest, too. Every day she was going from work back to her house and all the same was taking place almost every day of the week. Every month of the year. For almost 7 years now. When she was returning back home, she didn't have someone to turn to or someone to ask her how her day at work was. Well there was a man in her life that she felt close to and wanted something more to have but that man didn't seem to feel for her as she felt about him.

The sounds of the clock on the wall reminded her surroundings and pulled her out of her daydream. Shifting in her seat she took another paper and marked it with another signature. This continued for at least one more hour but at the end Relena decided to stop as the words didn't seem to make any sense to her anymore and a small headache was starting to make its appearance. She signed as she felt frustrated looking at the remained un-signed papers. She knew those documents were really important and should be sent immediately to the board finally at the President himself.

She was ready to give in due to tiredness when somebody knocked the door.

"Hey there princess. May I come in?" The door has opened and Duo Maxwell appeared with his famous smirk on his face. Relena couldn't hide her smile when she saw the hair braided man. She put immediately the papers aside and invited him in.

She was really happy when she found out that Duo had decided to joined the Preventers and be in her security team like Heero and Wufei who worked on daily basis with Preventers. In fact Relena liked having Duo around since the young man was the most funnier and talkative from the other gundam pilots. Besides Quatre. In contrast with Heero and Wufei, Duo was more relaxed and didn't stick so much to protocols and rules. She liked that about him, his sense of humour and most of all the fact that she could have someone close by to talk to.

"Someone told me you had an accident," said Duo pointing at her bandaged ankle. Relena shifted a bit and made space for Duo to sit also in the same sofa with her.

"That someone happens to be your friend who is so obsessed about my safety and thinks that my life is in danger because of a small twist of my ankle?" replied Relena and turned back to her paperwork. "Where is he anyway? Every half hour he's coming checking at me and then he disappears."

"Well, he is something else, isn't he?" The braided man winked and grinned at once, sitting back in the sofa and throwing his arms behind his head. "He had work to do and went back to HQ. I had some free time so I decided to come by and see you. How are you feeling?"

"Restless. And trapped in my own house. I can't walk too much around. Sally and _Heero's_ orders," replied Relena emphasizing the man's name.

"Don't worry Lena. They don't want you to hurt your ankle more. Actually, if I were you I would exploit this free time."

"Free time?" Relena couldn't resist and laughed at Duo's last comment. "Duo it's not that I am going on vacations. There is a lot of work I have to do."

"Yeah, I can see that!", said Duo pointing at the amount of papers laying on Relena's lap and on the table. "Paperwork really sucks! I prefer to be in the field having some lunatics shooting at me than feeling all these crap!"

"You are not helping Duo. And here I thought you were better company than your friend." Relena couldn't hide her smile as she teased the braided man who didn't seem to notice that she was joking.

" _Ouch_! That hurt! Of course I am better than him! I am talkative and have great sense of humour! Your secretary likes me a lot! Aren't you?"

"Oh, I am sure that Chris likes you as I do. You two have many common things. First of all, you talk a lot!"

"I would be offended but I know that you love my company! And now that you mention about her... she _really_ talks a lot," emphasizing the word really trying to catch Relena's attention who seemed really focused in her paperwork. Seeing that it didn't had the result he wanted to he decided to carry on. "You know it wasn't Heero who mentioned your accident but it was Chris. What is more she mentioned something else. Very interesting if you ask me!" The last seemed to catch Relena's attention. She pushed her paper aside and looked back at Duo who had a big smirk at his face.

"What did she say and got you so thrilled?"

"You had a very interested visitor in your office."

"The President? Of course he is..."

"Nope. Don't play dummy with me princess. I am not referring to the president and you know that."

"Alex?"

"Oh, it is Alex now, huh...? Interesting!"

"Duo stop it!" Said Relena and tried to hit him playfully with the papers she had in her lap. "He came to see his uncle who happens to be the President of ESUN and he introduced us. That's what happened! Nothing more."

"Well, Chris didn't mention that. Actually the exactly words of hers were _'an attractive young man, in the age of 25-26 who seemed to have a thing for Ms Relena'_. Yeap. Those were exactly her words."

"A _thing_ for me? Duo that was the first time I met him. I don't know how Chris came to that conclusion. I didn't even know that he is President's nephew."

"Really? And how do you justify that after he was gone, he called at your office to call you for _dinner?!_ That sounds a date to me! Sure he doesn't seem to have an interest on you."

"It seems Chris didn't get into all details, did she? Firstly, he called me to invite me for dinner at the President's house. That means that not only he but the President and also his wife would be there. That doesn't seem like a date to me. I would say that it was too kind to give me the invitation. Secondly, as you can see I cancelled that dinner because of my accident. That means we will never know, won't we?" with that Relena focused again at the papers. Duo stared at her for a moment. He thought that Heero was really an idiot to not make a move on her. And from the last news it seemed to him that his friend had to do something because a rival has appeared. Thinking of it, _rival_ wasn't exactly the right word to say. Rival would be if Heero also showed his interest and would fight for her. But his friend was so stubborn to admit his feelings and seemed that soon or later he was gonna lose her for Alex or someone else. Without thinking it twice, the next words escaped from his mouth. "What you are going to do?"

"Huh...?"

"What are you going to do if this guy showed his interest on you? If he asked you on a date? Would you accept?" He was really curious for her answer.

"I... I haven't thought about it to say the truth."

"Do you like him?" taking her by surprise.

"Duo I met him only once. I can't answer that."

"Yeah sure. That didn't stop you when you met Heero." Those last words really caught her attention and Duo wasn't sure but for a moment he thought that he saw a sad expression in her face. But that didn't last long as Relena wore her beautiful smile and changed her expression showing that she wasn't hurt by his last question.

 _'Well she is a politician for a reason.'_ thought Duo. Why those two were so blind to see that all this time they had feelings for each other?

"It seems we will never know now, won't we?" Duo wasn't sure if her answer was referring to Alex or Heero. He didn't want to push his luck on that so he decided not to ask her.

"You know. I am one of the people that I really want to see you with Heero. But most of all I want to see you happy princess. I hope you know that."

"I know Duo. I really do. Although you are away from Hilde I can't deny that I like having you around. Don't tell her that I said that!"

Duo didn't have to answer that, when a knock on the door disturbed their conversation. When the door opened, Pagan appeared in sight. Duo wasn't surprised to see the old man as he knew that he was working for many years for the Darlians plus the old man seemed to have a great affection for the young woman. Like she was his granddaughter. The same could be told from Relena's side. But what was Pagan holding caught the braided man's attention and it seemed also the woman's who was sitting next to him.

"Pagan what are those?"

"I am sorry for interrupting Ms Relena but this bouquet of flowers arrived for you." Pagan came closer to the pair and the young woman took the flowers from him looking and touching the soft petals. Peonies. One of her favourite. And she knew now that they were blooming since it was their season. But the question was: who could have send her this beautiful bouquet of flowers. She was lost in her thoughts when the phone started ringing.

"Well, well princess. What do we have here? A secret admirer?" Relena ignored Duo's comment and she came with a small card. It seemed that her secret admirer had a name after all. Curiously she leaned forward and read the script handwriting: ' _Hope these flowers make you a reason to smile and feel better. My best wishes for your quick recovery.' Alex Matthews_

It was something that she didn't expect at all but she liked the gesture. _'How did he..?'_ A smile cracked at her lips. She hold the note and she read it several times.

"Come on. Who is it from?"

"It's from Alex Mathews."

"The guy who we were just talking about? Look at that! Chris would be very excited to learn that her theories were correct!"

"Duo!"

"What? Does it seems normal to you that a guy who just met you, have sent you flowers? It seems that your secretary is right after all. He sent you flowers and a card..."

"...wishing me to get well! Not to ask me for a date! What's wrong with that? It is a kind gesture."

"Well you've got a point here. But he just met you and now he's sending you flowers... His intentions are... not so friendly as you think. Trust me! I am a man. I know these stuff!"

"Either way, I have to call him and thank him for his gesture. The only problem is that I don't know how to reach him."

Pagan approached them once again bringing the phone with him. "Excuse Ms Relena. A young gentleman is asking you on the phone."

"Who is it?"

"He said that his name is Alex Matthews."

Αt the sound of the name, Duo and Relena stared at each other. Duo couldn't hide his usual smirk from his face. "Well well he is fast enough if you ask me. Still you believe that his intentions are just ' _friendly_ '?"

Relena shushed him as the old butler passed her the phone. "Relena Darlian."

"Ms Darlian."

"Mr Matthews. Nice to hear from you."

"Please, call me Alex. As I have told you the previous time we met we are the same age. There is no need for formalities." Relena couldn't help and hide the smile that formed at her lips.

"And I remember very clear that I told you to call me Relena. I hate formalities." She heard a chuckle from the other line.

"You are right. I will try to remember it next time. I am sorry for my intrusion. I learnt about your accident from my uncle and I wanted to see if you are feeling better."

Duo, who was still sitting next to the young woman, was enjoying the whole scene. Pagan had excused himself and had left the room leaving him once again alone with Relena. He leaned back on the sofa and put his feet on the small table in front of them knowing that Relena wouldn't mind that. Putting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and stayed like that waiting for the young woman to finish her call. He couldn't hear what the interlocutor was saying to her but from her replies and the chuckles, she seemed to enjoy her telephone conversation.

"Yes, in a few days I will go back to work," Relena replied while Duo was staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how many minutes they were talking on the phone but he started to get bored. "I would love that." Relena's next word got his attention. This time he felt so bad that he couldn't hear their conversation. He waited patiently Relena to finish and ask Relena for more details. Luckily, he didn't have to wait any longer as Relena greeted and hanged up the phone. For a few minutes he waited for Relena to speak and tell him about as it seemed her new _friend_ but seemed that wasn't about to happen as he could hear that the young woman was back to her papers. Since curiosity was killing him and he wasn't able to resist any more, he gave up and decided to find out. When he opened his eyes Relena had returned back to her papers. He kept staring at her trying to see if he would be able to capture her attention.

Relena seemed to feel Duo's persistent gaze and looked up from the papers. "What?" was her simple reply.

"Don't play dumb with me. What was that about?"

"He just called to see if I was okay. He just expressed... his worry. What's wrong in that?"

"No. There is nothing wrong in that. I am just saying..." Relena rolled her eyes and returned back to the papers. "As a guy I am just saying that his intentions are not so friendly! He may ask you out."

"What if he does that? Is it wrong?"

* * *

After one week which seemed like an eternity to her, Relena finally returned to work. Heero had not agreed with her insistence to go back to her office but with Sally's confirmation there was nothing he could do about it. The days she was at home, she knew that she was monitored by Heero who insisted on not walking so she wouldn't hurt her leg. Now that she was sitting in her office and after having two meetings, she realized that she would give anything to go back to her house. All those days of her recovery, Relena not only managed to reach the deadline for the papers she needed to send at the board but she was able to deal with other matters, too. However, she could not imagine how much work was left behind and needed to be done. By the time of lunch time, she wasn't even half of her work and the pain in her leg seemed to bother her. It seemed that her ankle wasn't fully healed. Nevertheless, she tried not to show the discomfort in her face so she would not worry Chris. She knew that if this happened, Chris would report to Heero and the next moment the young agent would be at her office dragging her out. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him although she wished she could.

A ringing tore her from her thoughts. Actually it was only lunch but it was the sixth time her phone was ringing. It seemed that she had a long day ahead. She turned and pushed the intercom button.

"Yes Chris?"

"I am sorry Ms Relena. The President is on line 2. He wants to speak with you. Should I pass him through?"

"Yes Chris, thank you!" Relena waited a bit on the phone when she heard the old man's voice.

"Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Mr President! I have to say I didn't expect a phone call from you. It's everything all right?"

"Don't worry my dear. I didn't call you for matters of work. How is your ankle?"

"It's getting better thank you." she glanced down at her leg and for a moment she felt once again shame over her injury.

"Pretty relieved to hear that."

"I am sorry Mr President. I have to apologize for cancelling the dinner..."

"Nonsense my dear. You should not be worried about that. You had an accident. These things happened. I know that you are focused to your work but health comes first. And since you are telling me that you feel better we can re-schedule that dinner. What do you say?"

"That would be lovely Mr President."

"Perfect. So today it's Monday. What do you say about Saturday evening? Do you have any plans?"

"Saturday is fine."

"It's scheduled then. We will be waiting for you at 8."

* * *

The sound of fingers flying across the keys was the only sound which gave away the presence of someone in the office. Heero pecked at the keys of his laptop in front of him as he rewrote the last two paragraphs for his report which he wanted to finish and send it to Une before leaving the building. All these reports were routine to him but since the start of the training of the new recruits, paperwork was doubled and for the first time Heero had to agree with Duo who complained most of the time about it. The annoyance of the reports was one thing but the fact that he was bored to do it was another. From one side he blamed himself because he had neglected them the last few days but he knew he couldn't stop now as Une made it clear that she wanted to have all the reports from all of them by the end of the week.

The clock peeped as it turned 6 o'clock. It was Friday afternoon and usually at this hour most of the workers had left the building. Heero scanned again the file as he was ready to send it to Une.

"Still here? Geez, don't you have a life?" Heero turned towards the door where Duo was leaning against the door frame. "What are you doing still here anyway?"

"Don't you have a paperwork to finish?" and turned his gaze back to the screen of his laptop.

"What paperwork? About the training of the recruits? Actually, I have finished it and sent it to Une yesterday." Heero looked again at the braided man and from his expression, Duo could tell that he didn't believe him. "What you don't believe me? Ask Une. She had probably read it by now."

"Hn."

"So you didn't ask my question. What are you still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home or with the princess?"

"Anderson is with Relena. I had to finish the reports for Une plus I had to set the plan for Relena's route tomorrow."

"Relena's route?"

"She is invited in the President's house. For dinner."

"By the president himself or his nephew who seems he got his eye on the princess?" Duo knew that the invitation was from the President since Relena had told him that a dinner was planned before her accident but he let the last words escape in purpose to see his friend's reaction. He eyed him carefully as Heero's typing slowed down. Duo could see that his jaw was set and his eyes were narrowed, fixed on the screen but besides that he couldn't spot any other sign that would give away the other man's feelings. If it was any other he would tell that it wasn't Heero's concern this kind of information but Duo would bet that it wasn't true. Everything that had to do with the young politician was Heero's concern.

"What are you talking about?" Finally the braided man got the reaction he wanted to. He knew that he shouldn't expect more from his friend based on his character but at least that reaction was something. Heero would use as an excuse that as head of her security team he must know anything but Relena Duo knew it was more than that.

"I thought you knew so far. There are some rumours." Duo grinned as he sat backwards in the chair.

"I don't believe in rumours", was Heero's sharp reply and Duo knew that he had risen his temper.

"Well of course you don't. Neither am I but I saw it myself. I was there."

"Where? " Heero's patience was in the edge as he tried to interpret Duo's words. It wasn't the first time that the braided man was messing with him. He should have known that so far.

"Alex Matthews. The president's nephew. He seemed that he has taken an interest on Relena."

"Alex Matthews met Relena the previous week as the President introduced them to each other." Duo made a grin at Heero's reply which didn't go unnoticed by the other pilot. "Chris. She talks too much and run into conclusions too quickly. Which by the way reminds me of you."

Duo couldn't help but smile at Heero's comment. Well he had succeeded getting his attention after all. "Well I would take this as a compliment but we are not talking about me or Chris right now. I know what happened but still Chris wasn't there when Mr Matthews sent the princess a bouquet of flowers. A very kind gesture, don't you think? Why would a man send flowers to a woman if he doesn't have a purpose."

"When did this happen?"

"The previous week. When I went to see how she was doing. You know after her accident which by the way you didn't-"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on you don't care if there is something big going on? I don't believe that he just sent her flowers just for a get well message. He may ask her out." Heero shut the laptop maybe too harshly to Duo's opinion and stood up. He had sent the reports to Une so he could finally go home. "I didn't want to touch a nerve," he apologized as he picked his head up.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"What? Are you leaving?"

"I have sent the reports. I am going home," he replied and went to retrieve his preventer jacket.

"It's really convenient to you, isn't it?" Heero ignored him as he was wearing his jacket. "Avoiding the conversation about you and Relena. Just how long are you planning to keep doing that?"

"As long as you keep believing in this dream. There is no me and Relena." And with that Heero walked out of the door, leaving a speechless Duo behind.

* * *

Relena looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom to make sure everything was okay. She had spent a lot of time in her room trying to decide which outfit was the most appropriate for this occasion. She wanted something formal and elegant but for a dinner not for a gala of the ESUN. At the end, she decided that it was ridiculous to be anxious over such a matter like it was the first time she was invited at the President's house. Deep inside her, she knew that it wasn't the outfit she was most worried about but the subject of the conversation she was going to have with the President. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was the main reason of her invitation. That was the reason of their meeting the day of her accident. She really hadn't expected it to come and still she hadn't made her mind over it.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Relena thought she should finish with the preparations so she would be on time. She never liked making others wait.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Come in, please."

"Are you ready Ms Relena? Should I call the driver?" asked the old butler as he came in sight.

Looking herself for another time it the mirror seeing if there was anything she had missed, she finally approved of her outfit and followed the old butler outside of her bedroom.

* * *

Relena sat though dinner enjoying the conversation with the President and his wife, Mary Matthews a middle aged woman with auburn hair and kind brown eyes. To her surprise Alex was also there and she could tell that she really had a good time so far. The President hadn't mentioned anything so far about their matter and Alex seemed to be a nice and funny guy. It would be a lie if she was admitting that she wasn't having a good time. The conversation first went through politics but when Alex came the conversation led to other matters and Relena felt so grateful for the man's presence. It was obvious that he hadn't inherited the love for politics as his uncle but at the present time Relena didn't mind it at all. The less they were going to talk about politics, the better for her.

The night went on smoothly and without realizing it Relena was outside in the balcony talking with Alex. She didn't want to be rude to the others but the President had excused himself because he had received an important call and his wife Mary had also excused herself saying that she had to assist some matters in the kitchen. If she didn't know any better, Relena could say that those two had left them alone on purpose but she decided to let it go.

"It's a gorgeous night." For a March-night, the air was clean and a bit warm but what Relena noticed this night was the sky. Open and glittered with thousands of stars.

"We can walk in the garden if you want. There is a fountain this way," suggested Alex and Relena followed him with no objections. They followed a small path, surrounded by different kind of flowers which Relena would love to stare if only it was day.

"Since when are you back in Brussels? You uncle has mentioned once to me that you were studying in England. Political sciences I think."

"That's correct. I went to study political sciences but later on I decided that I am not born for these stuff. You may found it silly. Coming from a big wealthy family which has a history on politics but not having an interest at all."

"Believe me I don't. Politics is not for everybody. I am of the opinion that if someone has a purpose in his life, a dream, he should go after it and make this dream come true."

"Wise words. Did you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Follow your own advice. Have you done it? Is politic the dream of your life?"

"Actually when I was little, it had never crossed my mind. Everything became more obvious when I grow up and lost my father during the war."

"I am sorry I didn't want to bring this up. I didn't mean to get you upset or-"

"Not at all. You did nothing wrong. It has been 7 years since his death but I still feel-"

"Like he's still around. That he's not gone." Relena returned and looked at him surprised but she really liked the way he was thinking.

"You spoke like you have experience on this matter. Did you lose someone, too?"

"Both my parents died during the war. Just like your father. Since then I was raised by my uncle and aunt. If they weren't those two, I don't know where I would be now or what I would have done. Loss hurts. I know it does. But you can't keep on holding forever. You have to move on and keep living your life. It's not good to hold back. I am sure neither my parents would want that nor your father. What happened in the past, remains in the past. Past, present, future. All those three all well connected and are influenced by each other. Learn from the past. Live in the present. Believe in the future. That's how it should go. If everybody can live his or her life based on that, then everything would be different. History would be different. But people never learn and history is repeated. Over and over again. Men seek more power, money and that's how wars happen. Because man is too arrogant and too selfish and he doesn't learn from his mistakes."

"I couldn't agree more," said Relena sincerely.

Alex chuckled. "You think? I always thought that it may sound kind of silly. That if I tell that to someone he might say that I am a dreamer."

"I don't believe it. Do you know why I got myself into politics? In the beginning it was for my deceased father. He believed that Earth and the Colonies could leave in peace. As I grew up and I was following him around in his tours, I could see that he was right. Wars are meaningless. Guns, mobile suits shouldn't be built."

"I didn't expect anything less from you. That's why people adore you. You dedicated your life to the pacifism. Pacifism is not a dream. I believe it can be achieved."

"Well not all of the people share the same opinion but I am glad that you believe that. You know as I mentioned before one reason that I got into politics was my father."

"Minister Darlian was a close friend to your real father right?"

"Yes," she said a touchy sad. "A dear close friend who shared the same ideals but I always considered him as my real father. That hasn't changed so far. You know you may be one of the little people that I confess this. If you had met me earlier, I was really spoiled."

Alex laughed out loud. "You? Spoiled? Hard to believe that."

"No, I really was. The day of my father's death I found out about my past. My heritage. As he was laying dying, he told me everything. In the beginning I wanted revenge too. I wanted the murders to be punished. I won't deny that. But it was after my father's day that I decided to continue the ideal of pacifism."

"And now? Is there another reason you still fight for this goal?"

At his words, the first thing which came into her mind was a pair of dark Prussian eyes who belong to the man called himself Heero Yuy. The boy who she found washed up and injured one day in the beach. The boy who swore to kill her but he was never able to carry out his promise. When she met him, Heero seemed to be only a soldier, an assassin without emotions but that was far from the truth. While their personalities conflicted - he was a soldier living only to fight and she was pacifist- she felt that Heero was a big part of her life that could never and she didn't want to let go. Besides their disagreements, he was her reason for continuing the ideal for pacifism. The reason to achieve and maintain pacifism so he could finally leave the life he wanted and enjoy all those things he had lost due to war.

She realized that she was lost in her thoughts when she saw the worried gaze of Alex Matthews. "Relena? Do you feel okay?"

"I am so sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a while."

"It's okay. You work hard to maintain the peace we have now. You probably have a lot in your mind. Listen if I offended you with my last question I sincerely apologize. It wasn't my intention to bring you in a difficult place."

"Offended? Not at all. I like our conversation and trust me the fact that you are not a politician should not bother you."

"Well I am relieved now that I am hearing this from you. I didn't want to-", there was a small pause and Relena could swear that the other man meant to say more, something complimentary and suggestive, "-you are a remarkable woman. I have heard a lot and now I can see why my uncle admires you. I was kind of anxious you know. I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of you."

"I am not this type of woman. I don't think you should be afraid of that. I have really enjoyed our talking and walking here in the garden."

"We should go back to the house. They may be worried, too." Relena just nodded and followed him back to the house.

They had almost reached the house when Alex spoke again. "I don't know if it's too soon but- I would like to have dinner with you, if that is not too forward and you have no prior... engagement."

"A business meeting? How can I help you in that?"

Alex laughed and Relena couldn't understand what he found so funny about. "Actually Relena I am asking you on a date."

Relena was sure that she had blushed to the hairline. Some minutes ago he told her that he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of her but she was the one who felt embarrassed. Dinner with Alex Matthews? She immediately recalled Duo's words. _'His intentions are not so friendly! He may ask you out'._ And then her own who seconded it. _'Is any wrong in that?'_ It was time to get out and date a little. Dorothy's voice in her head demanded she accept. _'You should not wait for Heero Yuy. If someone else appears and you like him go for it.'_ And she would do. Watching Alex more carefully, Relena could say that he was quite handsome. Intelligent warm eyes, a fit and attractive build. She also had a good time talking to him. So, what she had to lose?

Alex, who was waiting her reply, interpreted her hesitation as refusal, trying to refuse him with a way that she wouldn't offend him so he decided to save her from the difficult position. "I apologize. I knew I was too forward to ask you on a date. I shouldn't have-"

"Actually, I would love to." Her answer really caught Alex by surprise.

"You do?" Relena nodded and smiled at his expression. It seemed that he didn't believe that she was going to accept. They reached the house where indeed President Eric and his wife were sitting in the living room waiting for them. Relena noticed how fast time has passed and decided to call in for the night. She thanked so much Mr and Mrs Matthews for the invitation and she exchanged a handshake with Alex.

When Relena left Eric Matthews turned to his nephew. "You seem happy. I assume the night turned out well?"

"Yes, you can. It couldn't be better."

When she finally arrived back to her house, Pagan and the other staff seemed to have turned in for the night. She greeted the guards who were in charge for the night shift and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She changed in a silk nightgown and a robe.

She checked the clock at the nightstand. It read 23:30. Not feeling at all tired, she had to find something to do. She could head to the library and take a book to read. The other option was to read and sign some last papers that were laid on her office. Having second thoughts about the last option, she rejected it and thought about something else.

Thinking about the dinner at the president's house she felt happy. Not only the president didn't talk to her about the matter they had discussed but it turned out she had a great time with Alex. She imagined the reaction of Chris, when she would tell her that she was going to have a date with the president's nephew. The young woman would go crazy and then she would point out at her that the next time she shouldn't take her words for granted. Relena thought also of Duo's words, who same like Chris, had point out Alex Matthews' interest on her. Was it possible that she was so focused at her job that she hadn't realized any signs in the first place? Of course, there was some sympathy from the first time she met him but could this date lead to more dates or something more? A voice of her insisted to give in.

* * *

Heero was making a last round of the house before he decided to go upstairs and check on Relena. After he had left from Preventers HQ, he returned back home trying to do work on other things. Finding it difficult to get some sleep, he drove to Relena's mansion. The guards, who manned the front door, didn't seem surprised when they saw him on the black SUV and they didn't even ask for ID as they let him pass through.

He walked and knocked at her door, waiting for her answer. No response. She couldn't have gone downstairs, he would have seen her. He knocked again. Still no answer. Starting to get worried, he opened the door and walked in slowly, having his hand close to his holster which had on his belt. When he walked in he saw that the only light which was on was the lamp of the nightstand. The wind blow.

 _'Wait.. wind?'_ wondered Heero. He turned and saw the reason of Relena's non-response. The doors of her room leading to the balcony where opened and Heero found the young woman leaning on the railing. It was obvious she hadn't heard the knock or Heero coming in as her back was to him. She seemed that she was lost in her thoughts or just simply enjoying the silence of the night. It was really a beautiful night so he couldn't blame her.

He still hadn't made his presence known to her. He noticed that the robe she was wearing mirrored the beauty of the moon and she had let her blond hair down. He liked when she had her hair down, golden curls around her shoulders. Especially after she had got them longer... Ηe caught himself staring at her and quickly snapped out of it. He remembered the reason he came here and walked slowly towards her, hoping he wouldn't scare her.

"Do you want some company?"

Relena snapped and came back to reality. She could recognize this deep voice everywhere. She turned from the railing and looked at her visitor in surprise like she has been caught doing something bad. "Heero... I wasn't expecting you." He came and stood beside her. "Do you have the night shift?"

"No." Was the short reply from Heero as he scanned with his gaze the garden below them.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. You have to be more careful. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Then if it makes you feel better, I don't mind you staying. It's really a shame not to enjoy nights like these," she said and looked up at the stars. They stood side by side in silence. "Since I was little girl I always enjoyed looking at the stars. I think I will never stop appreciating how beautiful they seem. Especially at nights like these when the sky is so clear. They seem so bright..."

Beside her Heero imitated her and tilted his face back to have a better view of them. He couldn't but agree with her. "From space they seem even brighter but I can't disagree with you. It's like they hold a mystery and the view is breathtaking. Even from Earth."

At his words Relena turned her gaze from the sky and looked at him with a big bright smile on her face. They were moments like these, when they were just the two of them and Heero was revealing more of his true self. To everybody else he was only a serious, dedicated agent but Relena knew better. She knew that behind this facade there was a kind, pure heart. His innocence was sacrificed in the name of his training during which Heero was spent on learning the ins and outs of war and battle.

They both had meet war and they were affected by it. In contrast with her, Heero was unfamiliar with peace. But they had survived and they were left to pick up the pieces when it was over. At the thought of this, she smiled wider. Without him she wouldn't be able to do all these by herself. _He_ was her strength. She knew that he didn't understand and perhaps he never would but to her it was quite clear.

"It's peaceful." Added Relena, turning her gaze again at the sky. "That's why I enjoy it."

"You should. You created this."

"We both did." This time it was Heero's turn to turn his gaze of the sky and direct it towards the young woman. "You have sacrificed many things in order to have this today. You are a part of this, too."

"Hn."

From his tone Relena knew that it was difficult for him to believe her. On Libra he had told her that she was nothing compared to him but she had objected at his statement.

"I assume everything went well today." It took a moment to understand that he was referring at the dinner and the President house.

"It did."

"You seemed pretty nervous when you had to cancel it the previous time." Relena realized he was referring at the day of her accident. And now that she thought about it, she felt really stupid. Many thoughts had crossed her mind: that the president wanted to persuade her or maybe he wanted to see if she had made her mind. But thinking again of the night's events, nothing of this happened. Plus, there was the surprising fact that Alex Matthews, who had just met few weeks ago, had asked her on a date.

The date. She had really forgotten it. _Until now._ Would she tell Heero now so he would know or should she hide it from him and let him discover it from somewhere else? A part of her wanted to tell him now. But not because he was the chief of her security detail so he could arrange her schedule and her security detail but because she wanted to see how he would react. She wanted to see his expression. If the man was going reveal any feelings at all. She knew that he was difficult to read and the only times she had managed that, it was because Heero had let her.

Thinking over it, she decided not to mention anything to him about this part. They stayed more in silence.

"Relena..." She looked at him and her gaze turned at his hand which was upon the railing, next to her own. "What's wrong?"

"I want your opinion about something." He didn't say anything and she took that as a sign to carry on. "I had a meeting with the President of ESUN and the Foreign Minister. Foreign Minister won't run the next elections. The President has officially asked me to run in his place instead."

So that was it. It was officially then. Une was right.

Relena raised her head and looked up at him. "I haven't given him my answer yet." They had both turned, stood face to face.

It would be a lie if Heero would say that he wasn't taken back by her answer. "What are you worried about?"

"I am not sure if this is really what I want. I think it's too soon. I love my position as the Vice Foreign Minister. I help and I can do things from this position, too."

"Tell him then."

"I have. I have told them at the meeting."

"And?"

"They wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Then they told me that I could do more as Foreign Minister. I know the whole procedure and what it's qualified for this job. I am the perfect person as they said. "

"I don't disagree with them."

"Heero..."

"Relena, you are an excellent politician. You witnessed what war can do to mankind and you know that people need something to believe in. They have found it. You are a symbol to them and you have taken this burden without any objections. You fight every day for your ideals. I admire this passion, this determination of yours. I told you once. I am nothing compared to you. People believe in you." A light breeze blew and caught them and tugged Relena's hair. His hand came and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I believe in you." His gaze softened. Relena stared up at him, feeling her heart swell in his words. And that gaze... She had seen it another time before...

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to do something else in your life?"

"Are you asking me to walk away?"

"No! It's just-", there was a small pause as she was trying to find the right words to express her thoughts. So she could make him understand. "Being Foreign Minister... it would be tough. The schedule, the responsibilities but..but not only for me."

Heero was trying to understand the meaning of her words. He was rarely showing his reactions to anybody. Only her. And at this moment he was sure that the grin there was on his face was giving away his puzzlement. "What are you so worried about?"

"Not for my safety. I assure you."

As he stared back at those cerulean eyes he could see it. Her eyes were the gateway to her soul and he could see so clearly. The determination, the willingness to care about others' lives and not hers. He closed a bit the distance between them.

"Foreign Minister or not... I am not going anywhere. I told you that I'll stay. And am I staying."

"I can't lose you..." and in her eyes he saw the concern for him. A concern that he would probably never understand. Nobody had cared about him before.

"You won't. Stop protecting me."

She let out a heavy sign and closed her eyes. "You should have known by now that I can't do that. Don't tell me to stop worrying over you." She made a step to walk away from him but a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and forced her to turn staring back in those Prussian eyes that she would always lose herself into them.

"You are strong." His hand came and cupped her face. "You have to stop worrying. In the end do what you really want. Do you want to stay as you are? Fine by me. Do you want to run as Foreign Minister? Acceptable. It doesn't matter to me. I will be here by your side. Whatever you decide." His thumb was caressing her cheek and Heero couldn't help but notice how soft her skin felt under his touch.

Relena thought she had stopped breathing as he stood so close to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, just feeling his touch on her skin. She opened her eyes to meet his again and she knew. She had her answer. His words and the small touch was enough. She smiled at him and to her surprise she saw his lips twitching up into a smirk. Without having second thoughts Relena did the only thing that she thought was right at this moment. She brought her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes with a smile. "Thank you." Her words were just a murmur but enough for him to hear.

Her actions caught him by surprise but he returned her hug. Relena's smile became wider at this but she didn't mind knowing that he couldn't see her face. She knew that he would probably never understand how much his words meant to her but she tried to push these thoughts away for a while. She stayed there in his arms enjoying the moment.

She wanted to remember this moment forever.


End file.
